


Cassiopeia

by nateast



Series: Constellation Kids [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Draco kind of has a daughter as well, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, One Shot, just very lovely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 23,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nateast/pseuds/nateast
Summary: Cassiopeia Malfoy is the oldest Malfoy child, and all she wants is for her little brother to be happy.





	1. While at Hogwarts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm glad you've found your way here and I hope you're going to enjoy it. Firstly, English is not my first language, but I do my best. 
> 
> This was not going to be a James Sirius Potter thing. I just had this one scene in my head playing out and when I wrote it down I couldn't stop. It is a one-shot and mostly just about the defining moments for the main character and her relationship. Fluffy and nice. The smut is my lesbian attempt at heterosexual smut, so don't attack me with swords please and thanks. 
> 
> Again, hope you'll enjoy it! 
> 
> //Nathalie

October 12th 2021

Cassie was met with a rather tragic sight when she came into the common room. It was late, way past curfew, but as Head Girl she was more than allowed to wander as she liked.

Her little brother was crying in the arms of his best friend, Albus Potter. Cassie felt the familiar anger surge inside of her. She had witnessed her brother being bullied for years, tried her very best to stop it, but nothing had worked. She had hoped that things would be better now, they had been for a while.

"Who do I have to kill?" She asked sharply and stalked over to the two boys. Albus looked up but Scorpius kept his head buried in the other boy's neck.

"My brother this time, I think," Albus grumbled. Cassie glared at the two boys for not telling her anything else.

"What the fuck did Potter do?" She demanded, just as sharply. James Potter was a pain in her ass, always had been. The smug, self-satisfied, little gryffindor-weirdo had gotten on her nerves from the moment she laid eyes on him.

"It's... complicated," the black-haired boy hesitated.

"She's going to find out within tomorrow anyway," Scorpius whined into Albus' neck. Cassie's eyebrows shot up and she watched the boy comforting her brother tug his lip in between his teeth in hesitance.

"Scorpius and I... we're kind of together... like he's my boyfriend. And we told your father, and my family but... but my family thought it was open news and told my siblings as well... James didn't take it very well and he... he cornered Scor after dinner..." Albus fell quiet and Cassie had to glare at him for a few moments before he continued. "He said that Scor was only tricking me, nothing more than expected from a Malfoy. He said Scor would never be welcomed into the family and just... a lot of awful things."

"He called mother a Death Eater. Indirectly but..." Scorpius murmured low, still hiding his face. Cassie nodded slowly, schooling her face to look neutral rather than show the rage she was truly feeling.

"What does the Potter's say to this news?" She asked, a little wary. Albus sucked his lip into his mouth again and Scorpius body made a shiver.

"They hate me," her brother wailed. Cassie rolled her eyes at her dramatic brother.

"They do not. But... well... mom isn't very thrilled and she said some things in a letter, Scor saw that too of course..."

Cassie stood up quickly.

"Scorpius, let your big sister handle this. I support you and whatever you two get up to, just so you know. If you ever need anything, just ask." Awkwardly she patted her brother's shoulder and gave Albus a smile that probably looked like a grimace. Cassie wasn't exactly good at showing affection that way, she showed it by bringing down the people that hurt her friends and family.

That night she constructed a letter to Mr and Mrs Potter. She poured as much of her coldness into it.

 

October 13th 2021

"POTTER!" She yelled. She felt Albus jump beside her, but she didn't spare him a look.

"Cassie, don't!" Scorpius hissed.

She walked across the corridor to where the Gryffindor had stopped and turned to her. James wore a smug grin, his ridiculous hair all over the place.

"Well well, girl-Malfoy. What do I owe-" his voice faltered and his grin died down when he realized she didn't slow down. Her fist collided with his face and the corridor went eerily silent.

James looked up, holding his jaw with wide eyes. He was about to say something when she pulled her wand and pointed it at him.

"You dare to speak to my brother like that? I will fucking end you Potter!" She told him dangerously. She flipped her wand around and kneed him in the guts. James regained his balance quickly and she felt his fist connect with her face. Cassie stumbled backwards and spat the blood out of her mouth.

After that they started firing hexes instead. That was of course until Headmistress McGonagall put an end to it. She told them both to come with her and she proceeded to scold them both all the way to her office. Cassie kept sending James glares, and he returned them with passion.

"Cassiopeia Malfoy," McGonagall began. She quietly grumbled out don't call me that, but the headmistress paid her no mind. "You're Head Girl!" She looked down at her hands. "And James Potter! Quidditch Captain..." McGonagall's face paled when she said those words and she pressed her lips together into a thin line.

There was a knock on the door and the headmistress called to come in. Cassie refused to turn around, but James did, uncivilized as he was.

"Dad?" He asked and Cassie felt her face grow hot for a second. If Harry Potter was there, surely her father was too. She schooled her expression once more and crossed her arms and legs.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy," McGonagall greeted them, not very warmly. "I've been struck with a sudden deja vu, and I refuse to deal with the situation on my own."

When Cassie looked up the two older men had taken a seat on the side of McGonagall's desk, so they could inspect their children.

"James," Mr Potter began, his eyes darting from Cassie's face to his son's. She wondered briefly how bad her face looked, a split lip definitely.

"Cassiopeia Astoria Malfoy," her father drawled. "Engaging in muggle fist fights like some sort of savage." Her eyes snapped up to her father's and she heard James snort beside her.

"I will tear you the fuck apart!" She hissed at James, although she was fairly certain everyone in the room heard it.

"I'd like to see you try," he taunted and Cassie snapped. After everything he had said and done. She threw herself from her chair and knocked his over. Everyone shrieked in difference tones, but Cassie didn't even get a punch in before she was dragged away by magic and placed back in her chair.

"Miss Malfoy, I will deduct your title as Head Girl if I see you engage in another fight with Mr Potter," McGonagall said sternly. Cassie felt a pool of ice wash over her stomach. "Now, explain yourselves!"

"Well, I was minding my own business, just walking from breakfast when the blonde snake screams my name like it's her favorite word in the universe." James turned to her to give her a dazzling smile that Cassie ignored steadily. "She just walks up to me and punches me in the face. I don't even fight back until she knees me in the stomach as well. A boy gotta defend himself, am I right Minnie?" James leaned closer and dropped his voice.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth," Cassie muttered and James scowled at her. "I think you neglected to mention the part where you harassed my brother for his choice of boyfriend. Oh and called my mother a Death Eater, indirectly but..."

"I NEVER-"

"James!" Mr Potter's voice was stern and cut his son off immediately. "Not another word."

"Oh, Auror Potter, you've been so quiet I almost didn't see you there." She sent him a cold smile. "I wrote a letter for you and your lovely wife." Cassie stood up and retrieved the letter from the inside of her robes. "Just a little reminder of exactly how fond we all are of our families, and how they should be treated with respect." Mr Potter took the letter with a scowl on his face.

"You will sit down and shut your mouth this instance," her father ordered angrily. She did as said but watched how Mr Potter put the letter inside his robes.

McGonagall cleared her throat impatiently. "Mr Potter, Miss Malfoy. You two will be serving detention every Friday until Christmas. And 40 points taken from both Gryffindor and Slytherin."

Cassie felt James' eyes bore into her cheek but she refused to look at the boy.

"Mr Potter, same goes for you. If I see you in a fight with Miss Malfoy again, you'll lose your quidditch team. Same goes for harassing Mr Malfoy." McGonagall had spoken and shooed them all from the office. She needed a minute she said.

"Cassiopeia!" Her father said coldly. She turned towards him slowly, not ready to face his wrath. "Is it true? He harassed Scorpius? And about Astoria?"

"Of course it is. I might not like Potter very much, but I don't get into physical fights with the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain if I'm not very angry," she drawled at him, crossing her arms again. Her father sighed and drew his wand. Draco tapped it lightly over her jaw and lip, and she felt how it healed.

"We have a reputation to maintain. I know how you feel, and I understand, but please don't ruin this. You know what we have is fragile as it." When she nodded Draco patted her head lightly and awkwardly.

 

October 13th 2021 (Harry Potter's POV)

Dear Mr and Mrs Potter

I'm writing about your son's newly found relationship with my brother. What concerns me the most is the disturbing things I've heard about your reaction to it. It has come to my attention that you do not trust my little brother. I can assure you, Scorpius Malfoy is a Hufflepuff at heart. He's kind, loving, caring and loyal. But I'm not. Rest assured, I would never harm a hair on Albus' head. Despite what you might think I'm not really into torturing children, dark magic, or getting ugly tattoos of snakes and skulls on my arm. But if you accuse my brother of disgusting things again -and if you can't keep your oldest son on a leash- you'll hurt Albus enough yourself. He'll choose not to be with you anymore, because hurting one of them is hurting the other. I'm sure you're familiar with the concept of love, how silly of me to explain it so childishly.

Also I'll get really angry if you upset my little brother. While Scorpius takes after mother, I take after father. Keep in mind I'm only 17, just the right time to make some bad decisions about my life...

Lots of love and kisses  
C. Malfoy

Harry and Ginny stared down at the letter. So formal, yet informal. So passive aggressive. Harry could tell this Cassie Malfoy took after her father more, she was nothing like Scorpius seemed to be.

"Look, I think James angered her a lot. Apparently he accused Astoria Malfoy of being a Death Eater and well..." Harry made a face and saw how Ginny winced. They were both familiar with the tragic end of Draco Malfoy's wife not so long ago. "And I think she got an earful from Malfoy, so maybe not rush to the manor and yell at him..."

"I wasn't going to..." Ginny began. A small grin spread over her lips. "That's one brave little Slytherin, sending this letter to an auror."

"I think cocky would be the better word, honestly," Harry said with a chuckle and then kissed his wife's cheek softly. "I liked her. You should've seen the speed at which she attacked our son." He winked at Ginny and she made an amused scowl, if that was even possible.

 

October 15th 2021

Cassie's hand was aching from writing the all the lines. Such an old-fashioned detention; writing lines. She scoffed to herself.

"Could you shut up? Your breathing is irritating me," James snapped from beside her. McGonagall made a noise of disapproval. Cassie glared at James from the corner of her eyes and returned to her writing.

"Potter, Malfoy." McGonagall made a heavy sigh at their names. "Your detention is over. Next week." She stood up and grabbed their parchments. Cassie stood up as well, giving the headmistress a nod before making it to the door. Outside James grabbed her arm.

"I will not lose the quidditch team because of you," he said quietly and threatening. She gave him a look of cold amusement.

"Don't worry. As long as you keep inside the lines you won't get any trouble from me," She drawled.

"Bitch," he muttered and turned around to leave.

"That's queen bitch to you," she muttered after him. He made a sound of amusement but didn't turn around. She walked back to her common room.

 

November 5th 2021

"This is all your fault, you know," James growled angrily at her as they polished the crystal balls in the divination classroom. She glared at him.

"That's debatable," she muttered and moved on to the next one. Her elbow bumped into James' arm and they both moved away from each other as much as they could.

"Nah, I'm pretty sure you're the one who punched me in the face, queen bitch," he took careful means to emphasize the queen-part.

"You said dumb things. I was only looking out for my family. Like you wouldn't have hexed me if I had gone off at Albus," she said angrily. "And my mother was not-"

"Look, I'm sorry about that," he cut her off. "I was way out of line with that, I know. I'm sorry." It sounded as if the apology physically hurt him to speak up.

"Fine," she muttered low and finished polishing the last crystal ball. They both stood up straighter and locked eyes for a second.

James Potter had deep brown eyes, she noticed. She knew Albus had green eyes, like his father. James' were more expressive, she knew that if needed she would be able to read his every intention through those eyes. Her eyes drifted over him for a second, taking in the freckled, dark skin of his face, the straight nose and plump lips. His hair was messy and dark, but it had red in it, she knew. The red was only visible in the sunlight though, like when he was playing quidditch. 

Cassie turned around to leave for the Slytherin common rooms and she heard James follow her down the trap door. They silently walked beside each other through some corridors.

"I'll see you next week," he said awkwardly.

"Or, you know, in charms on Monday," she muttered. He made a noise but she ignored him and kept on walking towards the common rooms.

 

Later the same day

"Has my brother driven you to madness yet?" Albus asked her when she sunk down in the common room couch next to her brother and his boyfriend. She sighed heavily and pulled her hair out from the bun she had tied it into.

"He's quite decent when he doesn't open his mouth," she admitted tiredly. Cassie stared into the fire and then closed her eyes. Her fingers were dry as bone from the polish.

"Couldn't agree more," Albus mumbled. "You know... Lily says he's got a crush on you." Cassie opened one eye and peered at Albus. Scorpius was watching her, his lips twitching.

"Of course he does, I'm irresistible," she drawled. She then closed her eyes again. James Potter having a crush on her? Well then he should probably have done something other than insult her family.

"It's true. Apparently there was this party after they won some quidditch game, and he drunkenly confessed to it during a party game. Though no one's really allowed to speak of anything that was said, but you know Lily." Not really.

"Well if he wanted to gain my affection he shouldn't have insulted my family and messed up my pretty face with his gigantic fucking fist," she muttered, starting to get ticked off. "Plus, wouldn't that be like incest?" Cassie opened her eyes and turned to her brother, making a face.

"Al and I aren't exactly married," Scorpius laughed. She rolled her eyes at him and brought her hands up to her face.

"Well, James Potter can pull his head out of his ass to start with. I'm going to bed." She stood up and smoothed out the robes. "Oh, have anyone ever talked to you two about sex?" Cassie watched in delight as the boys' faces turned deep red.

"Cassie!" Scorpius scolded.

"I'm mostly joking, but I'm also serious. Have anyone ever talked to you about it? I mean, preparations, lube, all of it?"

"Actually... James forced me to listen to a lecture," Albus mumbled, his voice low in embarrassment.

"And I've done research," Scorpius whispered.

"Good," she muttered. Fucking James. He managed to be a responsible sibling before her.

 

December 10th 2021

"You talked to Albus about gay sex?" She asked James as they coordinated all the books. There was a loud thump when James dropped the book he was holding.

"Why the hell do you want to know that?" He squeaked out. Cassie rolled her eyes at him, but he probably didn't see it. She handed him a book to go in his side of the bookcase.

"I offered to talk to them, but Albus said you had already done so. How much do you know about gay sex?" She asked him.

"How much do you know about it?" He countered quickly. She sighed and fought the urge to roll her eyes again. Cassie feared her eyes might get stuck in an awkward position if she kept rolling them every time James Potter said something stupid.

"I have gay friends that overshare disturbingly much," she admitted.

"So do I," he replied. "I'm not gay... or anything. No... straight, straight as a broom!"

"Potter, brooms have curves," Cassie drawled, again trying not to roll her eyes.

"Right. Bad metaphor," he mumbled.

They fell quiet and kept working with the books. When they finished they separated outside the door.

"Next time is the last, isn't?" James asked, pushing his hands down into his pockets.

"I don't know about you, but I usually remember when Christmas starts," she said drily. This time James rolled his eyes at her.

"See you Monday," he called and held a hand up in a friendly wave, that left her a little shocked.

 

December 17th 2021

"Last detention!" James cheered. Cassie crossed her arms and kept her eyes steadily on the headmistress instead.

"I doubt it, mr Potter," she said, a special twinkle in her eye. Cassie wanted to groan. The headmistress had such a soft spot for her messy Gryffindor boys.

"Don't you start with me Minnie," he sweet-talked her.

"This time I want you to write some things." She handed out a parchment and a quill with ink. "I want you to write down three things you like about the other, one thing you admire, two reasons as to why you started fighting and why those reasons provoked you so much. Then read it to the other and you're done."

Cassie blinked helplessly at McGonagall while she strode out through the door. When it slammed shut she turned to James slowly, whom was still staring at it. After a while he turned to her as well.

"Get to work, Malfoy," he commanded and took a seat quickly. His cheeks were a bit darker than usual and he hunched over his parchment as if she was going to steal it.

Cassie let out a deep sigh and sat down at another desk. Gripping her quill she looked down at the parchment and thought.

1\. You insulted my brother.  
\- I would bite the head off anyone who did, so you got off lucky.  
2\. You implied my mother was a Death Eater.  
\- She was in fact, not. Considering the fact that she's dead, it's kind of a touchy subject.

Those were the easy things. What did she like about James Potter? She stole a glance at him, and realized he was already looking at her. His cheeks turned darker again and he looked away quickly.

1\. Eyes.  
2\. Had the sex talk with my brother's boyfriend.  
3\. Isn't a prat when quiet.

Cassie looked at the list and quickly changed the order she had put them down in. Then she realized she would have to remove eyes, that couldn't be there without her sounding like a complete creep.

Now what did she admire about him? Easy.

\- Quidditch

Cassie grinned down at her list and looked up at James. He made a little nod and she nodded back. She turned around in her seat and he did the same, so they were facing each other.

"You start," he muttered. She allowed herself to roll her eyes at the pouting face he was sporting, but read of her list. Horrified she realized she had left his eyes on the list, but she couldn't come up with something new on the spot. She would've hoped he didn't realize she said it, but he most defiantly did.

"Well... I like your hair," he started. Instinctively she touched her hair a little. "And that you stand up for you brother, even if it didn't turn to my favor this time..." James made a little laugh. "And uhm, I like how accepting of Al you are." He whispered the last part and blushed badly. Apparently the Potter's weren't much better than the Malfoy's with showing affection for one's family. "I admire your grades." Cassie understood that one. "And well... you punched me, so I defended myself. I insulted your brother, because... well because I think my own brother deserves the absolute best."

"What the f-"

"No one's ever going to be enough, Malfoy. You have to understand that, right? He's my baby brother, and no one's ever going to be good enough for him, according to my standards." James blushed again and looked down at his lap. Cassie sighed deeply.

"They're not exactly getting married, you know," she echoed her brother's words. He chuckled low and shook his head.

"You don't think they will?"

Cassie was taken aback by that. She had never considered that it might be more than a fling. Sure, they were friends. Friends sometimes tried to be more, it rarely worked out. But Scorpius and Albus has always been more than regular friends. She had seen it coming, of course, but again, she never considered deeper feelings.

"Albus told me he's in love with him."

Cassie's breath hitched in her throat.

"They're in love?" She squeaked out. "But they're 15." James laughed at her, not in a demeaning way. "Shit..."

"Tell me about it. Well, ready to go?" James nodded towards the door and she nodded. They walked slowly and in silence towards the doors of the classroom. Once they stood outside Cassie turned towards the dungeons. "Wait!" She froze in her steps. "You wanna go out flying?"

"It's past curfew, Potter," she said while turning back to face him.

"Luckily I would be bringing the Head Girl with me," he grinned wickedly. Cassie tilted her head, weighing pros and cons silently. "You admire my quidditch playing, obviously, so I'll teach you some."

She wanted to blush, but schooled her expression quickly, suppressing the pinky shades on her cheeks.

"I usually play beater you know, not chaser."

"Is that a yes?"

"If you get me in trouble I will bring you down," she threatened but then walked closer to him. He grinned and they began walking towards the gates.

Once they got on the brooms she shivered. Cassie was not dressed for flying in December, that much was clear. She quickly cast a warming charm, which only helped some.

"Now, this is quaffle," James said carefully. She looked up to see him grinning mischievously at her, holding the ball. Making a show of being careful he threw it to her. Cassie caught it and pelted it back to him, hitting him square in the chest.

"I know what a quaffle is you prat!" She shouted and he laughed. It was quite contagious and she couldn't help but giggle low.

They played for quite some time. James ranging from being ridiculously careful just to spite her, to him (definitely) bragging. Cassie had never laughed so much in the company of James Potter. It was refreshing, and a bit terrifying.

When they landed on the pitch, she was freezing. James put the brooms back and then pulled out a thick cloak from a bag he had slung over his shoulder. She began protesting when he covered both of them with it, but when he pulled the hood over her face she understood.

"You absolute prat! An invisibility cloak?" She scolded him, turning to look up at the tall boy. He grinned.

"Oh yes. I saw you neglecting your prefect duties last year in favor of snogging Johnson," James said and Cassie blushed, not able to fight it anymore.

"Let's get a move on," she quickly said, hoping he only saw the snogging and left after that, otherwise he would have a pretty clear image of what she looked like naked.

They walked quietly, pressed together tightly under the cloak. It was nice, because he was so warm, that was the only reason of course. She was freezing and he was warm. How could he possible be warm?

"You make a fair chaser, actually," he whispered to her. She nodded a little, looking around every second. Things looked so different from inside the cloak.

"Well I am a wonder to be reckoned with," she mumbled, looking at the paintings. He chuckled low, his entire body moving against her.

"You defiantly have some Gryffindor in you," he said.

"That was the absolute perfect time for you to do the pick-up line," she said with a startled laugh. Then, of course, what she said caught up with her.

"The what?" He asked curiously.

"Oh you know. You should've asked me if I had any Gryffindor in me, and when I said no, you'd ask if I wanted some." She looked up at him and wiggled her eyebrows. It took two seconds for James to get it, but then he covered his mouth with his hand to stop the laughter. She saw how his eyes turned wet from the effort of containing his laughter.

They stopped so he could gather himself. Once James had calmed down they began walking slowly again.

"That's perfect, I have to use that one. How about this... did it hurt?" He asked happily. She gave him a dejected glare. "When you fell from heaven?" James grinned widely.

"No, but a broke nail when I scratched my way out of hell," she retorted. James let out a laugh and then quickly covered his mouth again. Worriedly Cassie looked around and then erected a silencing charm quickly. "I'm hilarious, I know. Laugh it out, we're safe now."

"I never knew Slytherins could be so fun," he said cheerfully. She made a frown at him.

"We are the superior species," she drawled cockily. James shook his head at her, still chuckling low. They began moving again and were soon in the dungeons. Outside the portrait of Salazar Slytherin they stopped.

"I'll see you on the train back, I suppose," he whispered. "And thanks for flying with me." The boy's lips spread into a small smile.

"It was my pleasure," she replied and began fumbling for the opening of the invisibility cloak.

"You..." He began. "Would you want to do it again, perhaps?" She stopped fumbling with cloak and looked back up at him. "Maybe over Christmas break?"

They were awfully close, though he was so much taller than her. Her face was almost pressed into his chest and their feet were touching.

"Send me an owl," she whispered back to him. Her neck hurt a little from having to look up so violently. He nodded and she felt warm fingers brushing against her own.

"I will." James leaned closer, and for a moment Cassie thought he would kiss her, but his lips pressed against her cheek. It was quick and chaste, and his lips were cold and chapped. "See you Malfoy." James grinned and opened the cloak for her.

She stepped out and he disappeared from view. A small smile spread over her lips but she schooled down her features when she remembered he could still be around. Quietly she told Salazar the password and was let inside the common room.

 

December 21st 2021

"Guess what?" Scorpius asked happily as he strode into the kitchen. Cassie and her father both raised their eyebrows at him. "Albus says that Mr and Mrs Potter have invited all of us to dinner."

Cassie choked on her coffee, the hot liquid going up her nose. Her father on the other hand inhaled some breadcrumbs and was sent into a coughing fit.

"You two are the worst," Scorpius said moodily and sat down at the table to wait for them to calm down. He had buttered two toasts before either of the Malfoy's could speak again. "In two days."

"Ah, the truce," Cassie said sarcastically.

"I will bet you this entire house that it was not your letter that inspired them," her father said sternly. She snorted and took another sip of the coffee. Draco was still in a bad mood over it, mostly because he had no idea what it had said. Though, since the Potter's hadn't cursed him yet, he had come to the conclusion that it wasn't that bad.

"I don't write to inspire, I write to frighten."

 

December 23d 2021

"Could you two... I don't know... act normal?" Scorpius asked when they were all standing outside the door of the Potter house. Cassie blinked, and so did her father. Without a word she pushed the back of his head, messing up his hair. Quickly she knocked on the door, so he wouldn't have time to fix it before someone opened.

The door opened seconds later, and of fucking course it was James Potter who did so. His eyes widened a little when he looked at her.

"Malfoy," he made a nod to her, a small smile. "Scorpius. Mr Malfoy, sir. Come on in." James moved away and they all walked inside.

Scorpius was immediately engulfed in a hug by his boyfriend, they shared a quick and chaste kiss. Mr and Mrs Potter appeared, along with Lily.

"Draco," Mr Potter said, his voice a bit too tense. The two shook hands, an uncomfortable feeling in the air. Her father kissed Mrs Potter's hand and then acknowledged the other's lightly.

"Auror Potter," Cassie said with a nod. When he looked at her his lips twitched upwards. She held her face neutral and turned towards his wife. "Mrs Potter. Lily." She made curt nods. "Al, when you're finished sticking your tongue down my brother's throat, maybe a hello?"

Albus stepped to the side, no longer hidden behind Scorpius. He grinned and walked closer, to her surprise pulling her into a hug. Albus was tall, she realized, almost as tall as James.

"He's been talking about you," he whispered in her ear. Cassie could feel her face burn hot and she pushed him away lightly. She made a face as if to as really, and he nodded enthusiastically.

"I also want a hug," James suddenly exclaimed and before she could register it, she found herself wrapped up completely in James Potter. Her arms hung loosely by her sides and when he pulled away she knew her face showed utter shock and confusion.

"Right. Cosy," she mumbled and offered him her hand instead.

"So stiff, Malfoy," he grinned and shook her hand.

They were all shuffled into the living room where she was offered the choice between orange juice or wine. Cassie felt like she could probably down three bottles of wine by herself at the moment. So with a glass of wine she sat down in the couch beside her father.

"What did the letter say?" Her father finally asked. She looked up at him, down at her lap and then took a big gulp of the wine. She felt James' curious eyes on her. Mr Potter had the nerve to laugh.

"It was brilliant. Honestly it could have been you at 16 who had written it, though with a touch more humor," Mr Potter said. Mrs Potter looked less amused, though still on the cheery side.

"What did it say, dad?" James asked quickly.

"I've saved it. We laminated it, and if those two stick together long enough, it'll make a really good gift one day," Mrs Potter said, a small smile lifting her lips.

"Dad," James whined, like a child. Cassie found herself rolling her eyes at him.

"Potter, whenever you talk I can't help but roll my eyes. You don't want to be responsible for permanent damage to my eyes, do you?" She drawled and took a sip from her wine to punctuate. James grinned widely at her and she had never been more confused in her life.

"Maybe one day you'll get to read it," Mr Potter said.

"Cassie," her father hissed, low enough for no one else to hear. "Manners."

She sighed, bored, and took another sip of wine.

"Do you want to see my room?" James asked suddenly, jumping up so suddenly he spilled some wine on his trousers.

"At least buy me dinner first, Potter," She mused with raised eyebrows. He offered her his hand and she took it with a sigh, letting herself be pulled up on her feet and then dragged towards a stair. She could feel her father's eyes in her back, screaming at her don't leave me alone with them.

James opened up the first door upstairs and she was met with the most Gryffindor room to ever exist. Everything was red and gold, even normal things that had no business being red or gold. Her head hurt a little when she took a step into the room.

"It's nice," she said politely. Her father was right, manners. James gave her a look. "Yes, it's hideous and the color scheme gives me a headache," she admitted quickly.

The boy walked pass her with a wide grin and bent down to get something from the bookcase. She tried to see what it was, but she didn't need to because he stood up to show her.

"This is a quaffle. Wanna play?" He twirled the ball around in his hands. She eyed it and then looked up at him.

"Father would not want me to leave in the middle of a dinner party," she said honestly. James rolled his eyes.

"Unless you think you can't beat me." He rushed pass her and down the stairs. A flair of anger sparked up in her.

"That's ridiculous Potter!" She ran down the stairs to catch up with him. "You're Quidditch Captain and you're going to be run down in the dirt by a girl who's not even on the team!" She called after him. He was running towards a shed, the front door open for her to follow.

She slipped into her shoes and donned her cloak before following him. When she caught up he grinned widely and handed her a broom.

"It's on, Malfoy." He smirked and she did the same. Mounting the brooms and taking off, they circled each other for a while, making up the rules.

James obviously won, though she got in a good tackle which knocked him down in the snow. When they made it back to the house they were both wet from the snow, bruised and frozen. He kicked the door open carelessly and she followed him.

When they walked into the living room the adults were still working on the wine, though Mrs Potter was apparently taking the food out of the oven in the kitchen. There was a strong tension in the air.

"Who won?" Mr Potter asked, latching onto a new subject of discussion as if he was starving for it, which he probably was.

"Me!" James called victoriously, pumping one fist in the air. Cassie glowered at him dangerously. "Don't be like that. I'll teach you to be as good as me." He wrapped one arm around her shoulders and squeezed her arm.

"James Potter I will..."'she couldn't even come up with a word of what she would do to him if he ever spoke to her like that again. "You..." she couldn't come up with anything. "I will..."

"Have I just rendered a Malfoy speechless?" James asked, sounding astonished. "Al says that's impossible." Mr Potter made a delighted chuckle and Cassie looked to her father. He had a slightly amused expression as he sipped his wine and watched the exchange in front of him.

Giving up, Cassie crossed her arms and sat down next to her father.

"I will only tolerate one Malfoy-Potter relationship, you know," her father whispered into her hair, his voice sounding amused. She made a noise and coiled away from him.

"Don't worry, father," she muttered, ignoring James' presence. James Potter was not the kind of boy she liked. Except that he was. All the boys she had ever had something with were Gryffindors, except they had all graduated by now.

They were called for dinner and placed by the table. Cassie was seated between her father and brother, a new glass of wine in front of her plate. James was seated opposite to her, sending her little glances once in a while.

Cassie ate in silence and complemented the Potter's on the cooking, like her manners compelled her to do. Her father hummed in agreement, but there was still tension that no one could break. Her brother and Albus were also quiet, though they did send each other looks and she could see Scorpius' hand on Albus' thigh through the whole meal.

Afterwards she was cornered by James. He caught up with her on her way to the bathroom to wash her hands after the meal.

"Malfoy," he called for her and grabbed her arm. She turned to him, raising an eyebrow in question. He fiddled a little with his hands. "You wanna go out sometime?" Cassie was fairly certain this was how people asked other people on dates. She had never been asked to a date before. She had been snogged and bent over a desk in an abounded classroom, but not more than that.

"Go out?" She asked back at him. He raised his eyebrows at her, still holding onto the top of his arm. "What like a date?" His eyebrows raised to his hairline almost and he nodded. "Oh..." Cassie sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth and looked at his chest rather than his face. "Uhm, sure."

"Great! I'll owl you, or we can go to Hogsmeade!" She looked up at him and saw that he grinned widely.

"Why?" She squeaked out. "Why would you insult my entire family and then ask me out?" His grin faltered.

"I'm really sorry about that. Look, I... I just want to buy you a coffee and we can talk about it," he offered her a hesitant smile.

"Yes, okay. Yes, let's talk about that then. Yes, owl me." She shut her eyes in exasperation at how stupid she sounded when she repeated words. "I'm going to go..." she made a stupid gesture and shrugged herself free from his grip.

She dashed into the bathroom and stopped at the mirror. Cassie studied her own face. The grey eyes she had inherited from her father, they didn't give anything away unless she wanted to. The white blonde hair that shimmered in the light from the lamp, it was slightly curled around the edges, a trait she got from her mother. Carefully she pulled herself together, put up her occlumens walls and then washed her hands before going out to the living room again.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Albus little sister chanted in the room when she sat down. She didn't listen but interpreted something about going to a friend. James was sitting in an armchair, looking positively happy. She repressed the urge to roll her eyes

 

January 4th 2022

Lovely girl-Malfoy

How about I buy you a coffee tomorrow? Say at three? Meet me by Flourish and Blotts?

Innocent kisses  
J. Potter

Cassie stared down at it. Tomorrow would be the last day of Christmas break before they were forced to return to school for their last term. Would she want to spend it with James Potter? Probably. He could be fun, even if she had to force herself not to think so most of the time. He certainly didn't need another person to feed his ego.

J. Potter with the innocent kisses

Sure, see you then.

Regards  
C. Malfoy

She sent the owl back and then sat down to study for NEWTS.

 

January 5th 2022

Cassie made sure to arrive five minutes late. Her father had taught her a long time ago that people ought to wait for her arrival, rather than the other way around. Potter was already there, his hands in his pockets. He wore muggle clothing, a pair of black, tight jeans. But the sweater he wore underneath the jacket said Gryffindor Quidditch on it, with two snitches and a broom.

He grinned widely when she arrived.

"Malfoy!" He said cheerily.

"Potter," she said with a curt nod. Perhaps they should start calling each other by their first names, if they were going to go on a date.

He offered her his arm, making a show of looking like a snobby gentleman, as if that was what she appreciated. Cassie had gotten quite enough of that during all the pureblood events she had been forced to attend before her mother died. Grudgingly she took it and let herself be lead through Diagon Alley.

"You do drink coffee, right? Al said you were a coffee-girl, not tea," he asked while they were walking. A mild shock hit her when she realized that either James specifically asked his brother, or Albus talked about her out of free will.

"He's right," she said. "Black tea gives me a headache, and there's barely any caffeine in green tea." He made an amused sound.

"It's all about the addictive substance," he mused.

"We do have similar opinions," she exclaimed and couldn't help but smile. James laughed full out and then opened the door for her to a cafe.

Cassie walked in slowly and took her scarf off while looking around. It was a quite cosy café, with dark walls and dark furniture. James came in to stand beside her.

"There?" He pointed at a table in the back, for only two. She nodded and they walked over. A waiter came up almost immediately.

"Coffee, black, no sugar," she said and offered the waiter a polite smile. James ordered tea.

She took her coat off and crossed her legs before looking at the boy in front of her. James seemed more nervous than ever. She thought it must be because he promised to talk about her family.

"So... studied any during the break?" He asked and leaned back in his chair.

"Mhm, lots and lots of arithmancy," she told him casually. He nodded slowly. There was a point of awkward silence before he leaned forward, putting his elbows on the table.

"Look, about the entire thing..." He began. Cassie raised her eyebrows at him and straightened her back a little. "I don't mean any offense, but all of you -the Malfoys- you've got this cold thing going on." She opened her mouth to protest but he cut off her quickly. "No offense, again. It's just... all three of you always look like everyone is beneath you, and I'm quite sure you don't actually think that, but it's hard to ignore. I know dad didn't like your dad in school, I also know he forgave him but things are still tense." James took a deeper breath. "It's easy to fall back into blaming Scorpius for his father's past crimes whenever I don't like him. Because honestly, Scorpius doesn't look like the most pleasant boy in the world until you get to know him, neither do you."

"I don't look like a pleasant boy?" She asked, raising one eyebrow in challenge. James rolled his eyes, but his lips twitched in the corners.

"I'm trying to be serious."

"I thought you were, James Sirius Potter."

"This is my point! Neither you nor your brother are as stuck up and snobby as I thought. Admittedly, I knew Scorpius wasn't that bad already, but you remember what I told you during detention." He blushed a little and looked down at his hands. She murmured in agreement. "I kind of realized you were better than I thought when you punched me in the face."

"I'm not going to apologize for that," she said quickly.

"I'm not asking you to. The more I think about it... I just don't blame you for it, really." She gave him a smile and his face broke into a wide grin.

The waiter came by with their drinks afterwards, and she quickly wrapped her hands around the warm mug. After that they fell into more pleasant small-talk. Cassie wasn't really one for small-talk, she found it unnecessary, but she knew how to do it. All years of charity events and such with her family had taught her that much.

"What's your plan after Hogwarts?" James asked curiously, leaning over the table slightly. He took a gigantic gulp of his tea.

"Healer, probably. I wanted to be an auror actually, when I was little, but..." she shrugged her shoulders and took the final sip of the coffee that had gone lukewarm by then. James raised his eyebrows in question. "Because of the blood-curse," she explained quickly. "It might not manifest in me or Scorpius, but the more distress I put my body through the bigger are the chances that if it does, I'll die far too young." She looked down into the mug, a picture of her mother's face swimming past her.

"Ah," was all James said. She looked up and saw an uncomfortable look on his face. So she smiled softly, trying to relieve the tension from the air.

"It's alright to mention it, James. I'm not a porcelain doll that's going to break," she said sharply, but smiled still. He breathed out a little.

"You called me James," he finally said. She grinned at him and leaned back in her chair as much as her manners allowed her to.

"What are your plans after Hogwarts?"

"Both the Chudley Cannons and Appelby Arrows have already written to me," he beamed brightly. "I think I want to do quidditch, I mean, it's what I'm good at and I enjoy it."

"The recipe for happiness," Cassie agreed with a small smile. He nodded excitedly.

After a while they decided to call it goodbye and walked out. James walked her to the apparation point. All the way there his hand brushed against hers, sometimes she could feel his twitching, as if he wanted to grab hers, but he never did.

"Well... goodbye then," she said and turned to give him a smile. He looked highly unsure of himself and she frowned.

"Can I kiss you?" He suddenly blurted out. Not even Cassie Malfoy could hide the blush that erupted on her cheeks then.

"You're going to ask me?" She asked with a high pitched voice.

"Mom says always to ask first," he shrugged, trying to look casual and failing miserably. She didn't know what to say to that. If she said no, she'd regret that later on. Cassie knew she had thought about kissing him before. James had perfectly shaped lips after all, who wouldn't think about it? If she said yes, she'd come of as desperate.

"Well don't. I appreciate spontaneity," she said and crossed her arms, schooling her face as well as she could. He looked nervous and eyed her crossed arms.

"Spontaneity, I can do that," he breathed out. When he didn't do anything she uncrossed her arms.

"Well if you're not going to kiss m-" her drawl was cut short because her talking was obviously what he had been waiting for. It was a soft kiss, so soft that she barely knew how to act. Cassie had only been kissed during burning passion and this gentle way was nothing she was familiar with.

James' lips tasted of tea and they were very warm, despite the cold weather. She felt his hands grabbing her upper arms gently and her hands landed on his chest completely without her ordering them to do so. One of his hands travelled up and grabbed the back of her neck. She knew this position, but his tongue didn't force her lips open, and he didn't pull her head back to kiss her neck.

She pulled away slowly. James' eyes fluttered open and he looked down at her. Just like she had known all those weeks ago, she could read his eyes like an open book. It was just a whole cocktail of feelings. What shone the absolute strongest was desire though.

"You..." she began, but her voice was so low she could barely hear it herself.

"Alright?" He asked her, suddenly his brown eyes filled with worry. She cleared her throat and nodded.

"No one's ever kissed me like that before," she whispered and then blushed quickly when she realized what she had said. A victorious grin started growing on James' lips. She scowled at him, but made sure her eyes stayed soft and gentle.

"Like how?" He asked, his voice quite husky. The rasp in his voice did something to her head, but she ignored it as well as she could.

"Well... without sticking their tongue down my throat or biting my lips." She shrugged. "It was nice." His face had taken another expression completely.

"Do you have any idea how sad that is?" He asked. He still cradled her neck in his hands, and his fingers carded through her hair softly. She shrugged again. "I'll see you on the train tomorrow." He pressed one quick and chaste kiss to her lips before letting her go.

"Goodbye," she said and apparated before she spilled some other secrets.

 

Later that day

"You kissed?" The voice was high and shrill. Her door flung open. In stormed her brother and his boyfriend. Albus was grinning wide and Scorpius looked betrayed. "And you didn't tell me?"

Cassie looked up from her essay and put the quill down slowly.

"I didn't realize you were so interested in my life. Want to hear about that one time with George Sandemo last year?" She asked and watched his face grow red.

"This is different, and you know it!" Scorpius said angrily. The boys sat down on her bed.

"How was it?" Albus asked, his eyes glowing. "Because James came home looking so absent dad thought he'd taken a bludger to the head. The good kind of absent."

"Oh, want to light candles, get in our pajamas' and exchange gossip?" She asked with mock-excitement. Albus and Scorpius both scowled at her. She sighed and crossed her arms. "Yes, he kissed me. It was weird."

"Weird as in good? Or weird as in bad?" Scorpius asked. She raised an eyebrow at him.

"It was weird because no one's ever kissed me without it leading to sex afterwards," she said casually. Both boys blushed deeply and she smiled smugly at them.

"Not even your first kiss?" Albus finally spoke up.

"Not even my first kiss," she confirmed. Scorpius looked at her funnily. "What?"

"So... it was nice?"

She shrugged and kept her occlumens walls up high. He gave her look, showing that he knew exactly what she was doing.

"Do you like him?" Albus asked.

"We've been on one date and we weren't exactly friends before. I don't have the necessary data to answer that." She winced at how much it sounded like she tried to be casual. They obviously noticed too, because they took each other hands and gave her smug smiles.

"Whatever you say big sister," Scorpius sing-songed while pulling his boyfriend out of her room by the hand.

 

January 6th 2022

On the platform Scorpius stood by her side, waiting for Albus. Their father was there as well, watching his son with an exasperated but fond look on his face.

"That's it, I'm going. Goodbye father. Scor, pick your face off the ground, you'll find him soon." With that she boarded the train and went to find her friends.

She boarded the train and quickly found her friends in one of the compartments. They made themselves comfortable and shared sweets and exchanged the usual Christmas-gossip.

"Cassiopeia?" James asked. Her head snapped up, and so did her friends'.

"Don't call me that," she said instinctively. He frowned slightly, but then smiled a little.

"Cassie," he emphasized. "Can I talk to you?" He nodded his head to the corridor outside the compartment. She nodded and he grinned. As soon as he had stepped outside her friends all looked at her.

"Potter? Really?" Amara asked, bewildered.

"His ass is really fine."

"It's the quidditch."

"You sleeping with him?"

"Alright, shut up. The door is still open and unless he's grown deaf over the span of a minute he's heard all of this," Cassie said and watched her friends blush angrily. She grinned at them before stepping out as well.

"I like your friends already," he said when she had shut the compartment door. She gave him a sheepish look.

"It's a group of girls, things get very girlish with us sometimes," she apologized. He shook his head at her attempt.

"I like it. Anyway..." he scratched the back of his head. "You know the next Hogsmeade weekend, in two weeks? You wanna go with me?" He was asking her on a date two weeks in advance?

"Sure, no one's been able to ask me that yet considering we've been on the train approximately 30 minutes," she drawled at him, letting her eyes convey the teasing. James blushed a little.

"Well good." He hesitantly reached a hand up to tuck one of her curls behind her ear. His fingers lingered on her skin, touching her earlobe lightly. He slowly bent his head down at the same time that his fingers travelled to her chin, lifting her lips up determinately yet gently.

Cassie didn't want to describe her kiss with James like sparks flying between them, or butterflies in her tummy. Something was special though. It was just the way everything seemed to pull together inside of her. She couldn't describe it in any other way than that she wanted it to go on.

She smiled a little and reached one hand up to brush it through his messy hair. James immediately smiled back and pressed a little closer. She felt the wet tip of his tongue on her lip and was ready to open up her lips for him when someone cleared their throat.

They pulled away from each other quickly. Little Lily Potter stood there with crossed arms and a smug grin.

"Father's going to be delighted," she mused. Cassie opened her mouth to bribe the girl with anything she could to not let this come out, but James was faster.

"I'll let you borrow the cloak and the map whenever you want until I graduate. Even if I need it that night, I'll let you have it," he quickly stammered out. Lily grinned wide, obviously getting something she had wanted for some time.

"Deal." She held her hand out and James shook it. Lily then walked on, casting one glance over her shoulder at them.

"She-Devil," James grumbled angrily under her breath. Cassie broke out laughing at the look on his face.

"I'll see you around," she said through her laughs and stood up on her toes to press a kiss to his cheek. He pulled her back and pressed a kiss to her lips before letting her walk back into her compartment.

 

January 11th 2022

Someone grabbed her hand. Cassie spun around, wand ready, but no one was behind her. The castle was dark and eerie, all the paintings asleep as well. A silent laughter was heard and James Potter materialized from seemingly thin air. He put the invisibility cloak away.

"You gigantic prat," she scolded him. "I ought to take points you know." His grin faltered within seconds.

"I only wanted to surprise you," he quickly said, pouting slightly. She shook her head with a sigh. "So..." they began walking together. "Any bad children up after curfew?"

"Despite our brothers snogging in the old divination classroom, only you," she said breezily. James made a sound like a mouse someone stepped on. "Don't worry, it was just snogging, hands hadn't really gone to inappropriate places, they were on the way though. I told them to finish quick and get back or I would give them detention," she told him. James laughed silently, his hand over his mouth.

"They're 15, should've been done in 3 minutes or less," he said with a smug voice. Cassie grinned.

"What? Like older boys are any better?" She asked and peered up at him, definitely letting the challenge on in her tone. James made an insulted noise.

"I'll let you know I have the stamina of a... I have great stamina," he said determinedly. "It's the quidditch," he added with a wink in her direction. She repressed the usual urge to roll her eyes at him.

They rounded a corner and heard footsteps. She gave James a pointed look and he slipped the cloak on. Cassie lightened her lumos and illuminated the entire hallway.

"Hey Reed!" She called and the boy turned towards her with a sheepish smile. "15 points from Hufflepuff. Get back to the common room or I'll double it."

"Sorry Malfoy," he sneered and turned around to walk back.

"That means his girlfriend is out wandering too," she whispered in a general direction to James. He removed he cloak and grinned at her. "They usually have their rendezvous in a classroom on this floor. Come on." She motioned for him to come along, but before her hand had dropped he had grabbed it in his own. She gave him a look but he only shrugged.

Surely enough, little Rawenclaw Miller was sitting on a desk in their usual classroom, waiting for her boyfriend. Cassie sent her away as well and James came out from under the cloak. She was caught off guard when he grabbed her face in both hands and kissed her hungrily.

"I'm starting to think I have a kink about other houses losing points," he mumbled against her lips. Cassie pulled away in laughter, so much she had to almost bend over. She could see James tapping his foot impatiently. When she looked up he looked embarrassed and slightly cross, but that only made her laugh harder. Tears came to her eyes and she pressed one hand against her mouth. Soon he began chuckling as well.

"You're such a complete dork, Potter," she said through her giggles. She reached up to wrap her arms around his neck. While standing up on her toes she pressed her lips against his. He made a noise in the back of his throat and put his hands on her waist, kissing her back hungrily. She opened her lips to let him taste her.

Not that it wasn't amazing, but his comment came back to her and she broke the kiss, starting to laugh again. She leaned her face against his chest and laughed into his sweater.

"Alright, alright. I ruined the moment," he mused and patted her back softly.

 

January 21st 2022

"Cassie? A word?" A soft pat on her shoulder. She turned around and was faced with a stressed looking James. She frowned and nodded.

"I'll see you in lunch," she told her friends. They gave her meaningful look and she rolled her eyes at them. James took her hand and pulled her away until they found a broom cupboard.

He walked in, ducking his head, and pulled her in after him. She found herself pressed between the the wall and James.

"Licorice wands? Really?" He whined at her, trapping her between his hands that were on either side of her face. Her face heated when she realized what he meant. Carefully she nudged her thigh in between his legs, feeling the unmistakably hard shape there. His eyes fluttered shut for a second at the contact.

"Really?" She asked and tilted her head to the side with a smug grin. "Lucky for me, I have one left." She pushed him off and opened the cupboard door. She took a step out, turned around to face him and put the top of the wand between her lips. She sucked it in a little before pulling it out completely. "See you tonight?"

"Queen bitch, you are," was his only reply. Cassie laughed loudly at him as she walked away towards the great hall of lunch.

 

Later that day

"Boo," a soft voice whispered beside her. She shrieked low and had her wand drawn when James turned up from nothing.

"I'll never stop saying it, prat!" She crossed her arms and didn't look at him. His body shook with laughter against the side of her arm.

"You wanna go and make out?" He whispered into her ear. She hadn't even realized he was that close. His warm breath ghosted down her neck and his soft lips lingered against her hair. He gently nibbled on her earlobe and Cassie wanted to gasp, but would never give him that satisfaction.

"As Head Girl I know all the best places," she murmured and grabbed his wrist.

"I know an even better," he said, amusement clear in his voice. James lead the way until they stood in front of a plain wall. When he began walking back and forth she realized what it was. An uneasy feeling filled her up. This was where her father had almost died in his youth, where he had lost a friend. But when James opened the doors it looked like any room, and the feeling slowly crept away.

James pulled her inside and shut the door. She looked around. It looked a bit like the Potter's living room. When she looked back at James he wrapped her up and kissed her hard. She immediately opened her mouth and slipped her tongue in between his lips.

She took the chance to taste every part of him and was rewarded with faint noises and his hands traveling up and down her waist, not really daring to go beneath the hips. He began pushing her and she backed until she hit a wall. James ran his hands down to her thighs.

"Jump," he murmured into the kiss and she did. He caught her, trapping her between his body and the wall, and she wrapped her legs around his hips tightly. He broke the kiss and began working down her neck, sucking and biting gently. When he bit down a little harder she couldn't stop the gasp and the involuntary roll of her hips against him. James was quick learner and soon bit her all over the neck, the perfect amount of strength behind it.

It reduced her to a mess. Cassie couldn't think clear when he left her neck and kissed her lips again. Her entire abdomen was drawing together, needing him.

"How do you like it?" He whispered and dropped her down on the ground. She stood still for a second, wondering what happened, then she looked up at him with a scowl.

"Prat," she said drily. He chuckled, but no matter how casual he acted, the tent in his trousers told another story. She regained her equilibrium by knowing he was aroused too.

Slowly she began unbuttoning her white shirt, stealing a glance up to see that James looked dazed. A bit like he had been hit in the head with bludger, like Albus had said. When all the buttons were undone she walked up to him, hooking her fingers through the belt loops on his trousers.

"Fuck me," she whispered against his ear. She had to stand on her toes to reach up, but that only meant that her body was pressed flush against against his. James shivered a little and then put his hands back on her again.

"Bed," was all he said before kissing her again. He dragged her with him and they soon tumbled down into a bed she could've sworn wasn't there when they first walked in.

She landed softly, him on top. A smile spread on her lips at how comfortable it was.

"What?" He asked softly. He pushed some hair out of her eyes and stroke her cheek.

"I've never had sex in a bed before," she just said and he got the same expression as in Diagon Alley.

"No? I'll make sure it's your best time yet," he practically purred. She giggled when he first attacked her neck again, but soon stopped in favor of gasping for breath.

His rough and calloused hands explored the skin on her stomach and around her waist, hesitantly going higher until he cupped one of her breasts over the lace bra. James ran his thumb over the nipple, making the lace of the bra move against it as well. Cassie couldn't help the little whimper that escaped her lips.

James seemed to enjoy it though because he began struggling to get his own shirt off. Finally realizing he had to pull back to get it off. He stood up on the side of the bed and dragged it over his head. James Potter was fit, Cassie noted, of course he was. But she hadn't fully grasped how good he would look, with the golden tanned skin stretching over a slim yet muscular chest and stomach. He leaned over towards her and dragged the arms of her shirt down, making it fall off her completely. She shivered a little and he gave her a worried glance but she only smiled coyly back at him.

Cassie reached back and unclasped the bra herself, taking it off right before she was pushed back into the bed. James kisses her even hungrier than before, his hands touching every part of her upper body. Her own hands softly explored the exposed skin he was showing as well

She reached for the zipper of his jeans but he had already began kissing down her chest, capturing one nipple in his mouth on the way down. Her hands slipped into his hair as his teeth grazed the sensitive skin.

He released her and began unzipping her skirt, pulling it down and bringing her stockings with it. He got stuck untying her shoes though, and she was left shivering from the cold. Soon he crawled back on top of her though, one hand searching the skin of her inner thigh. A shiver ran through her even though she wasn't remotely cold when he was on top of her.

"Do you have some Gryffindor in you?" He asked huskily. She pressed her hands to her face and shook her head.

"Please don't," she said through her fingers. Two of his fingers pressed against the wet spot on her underwear, massaging it softly.

"Would you like some Gryffindor in you?" He mused into her ear, sucking her earlobe into his mouth.

"I fucking hate you James Potter!" She scolded but was cut off by her own gasp when he slipped her underwear aside and touched her directly where she needed to be touched.

"Do you?" He teased while slipping two fingers into her easily. She made a strangled whimper again and grasped his hair tighter, pulling him closer. He gently moved the fingers in and out, around and twisting. Cassie wrapped her legs around his hips and whimpered helplessly. "Doesn't sound like you hate me."

"I do, I fucking do hate you, Potter." Unfortunately his name came out as a needy moan instead of a spitting insult as it was meant. James gasped a little as well, she could feel the sharp intake of his breath. "If you don't stop this and fuck me properly I'll never forgive you, Potter." He chuckled and pushed his fingers in as far as he possible could and scissored them inside of her. She bucked her hips against him, whimpering pathetically again.

How come no one had ever touched her like this?

Slowly he pulled his fingers out of her with a wet sound. She sat up when he pulled away and made quick work with the zipper of his trousers.

"Eager are we?" He mused from above her. She slowed down her movement and looked up at him innocently. She dragged his trousers down slowly, revealing black boxers. "Don't worry, I like it," he whispered and slid one hand into her hair. She leaned a little closer, so her breath hit the bulge in his underwear. Cassie kept fingering with the hem of his underwear until he swore out of impatience and she finally dragged those down as well.

His erection bobbed free in front of her and she looked up at him, seeing that he already watched her. She grabbed his cock by the base and looked into his eyes as she brought her tongue out to lick along the underside of it. His hand tightened in her hair.

"N-no," he moaned and she pulled away, frowning. "I believe someone here wanted to be fucked properly, was it? And that's not going to happen if you keep doing that."

She grinned at him and he pushed her shoulders lightly, making her fall back. He pulled her underwear off completely and crawled on top of her.

Cassie had only been fucked like this once, all other times she had been bent over something or on her hands and knees.

James settled down between her legs and leaned down to kiss her. She pulled her knees up, wrapping one leg around his hips. He pulled away from the kiss and looked into her eyes.

"Ready?"

"Mhm," she hummed. James waved his hand lightly and she recognized the feeling of a protection charm. He pressed against her and she shut her eyes.

"No, look at me," he said, it almost sounded like he pleaded to her. She opened her eyes and looked at him. James was locking her eyes with his as he pushed into her slowly. Cassie had never been asked to keep her eyes open while someone pushed inside of her, and had never realized exactly how hard it could be. Her eyes kept fluttering and she kept wanting to roll her head back.

Once he was fully inside he moved slowly, grabbing a hold of her thigh to steady himself a little.

"So good," he mumbled into her neck, driving into her hard but slow. With every thrust her nails dug into James' back a little harder and her back arched a little more.

"James," she whimpered. She wanted more, faster or harder, whatever he had to offer. He started going a little faster grabbing her hip instead of thigh while driving into her sharply.

She cried out and arched her back into his body. He kept mumbling into her neck and she had no idea what he was saying because there was a roaring in her ears.

Her moan got stuck in her throat when he drove into her especially hard and she pressed against him as much as she could, feeling her orgasm build rapidly.

"James, James," she repeated in that pleading voice she hated. "Please." And now she was begging. It was pathetic, she thought. But James seemed to like it and kept driving into her hard and fast.

He pulled away from her neck and kissed her lips sloppily. When her orgasm hit her she arched up and bit down in the duvet, her nails digging into James' back harshly. It only took a few thrusts before he came inside of her, obviously holding back so she could come as well.

James collapsed on top of her for a moment before pulling out and rolling off her. He scrambled around and pushed her gently. She wondered if now was the time she should leave. But he covered her with the duvet they had just fucked on and crawled down beside her.

"Was it... alright?" He whispered, one hand caressing her cheek and hair.

"You couldn't tell?" She asked cheekily and turned her head to look at him. She had never seen James so at peace before. His eyes were half-open only and a rueful smile played on his lips.

"Well when you put it that way..." he flicked her nose and she rolled onto her side instead. "You know I like you, right?" She studied his face carefully. No one had ever said that to her before, or well, no one she might feel the same for had ever said that before.

"Well..."

"Well now you do," he said softly and sleepily. His eyes fell completely shut and she rolled onto him a little, putting one arm over his torso. James wrapped one arm around her, to keep her there as well. "You've never... had a relationship have you?" He still sounded tired and on his way to fall asleep.

"Like you said, I'm not the most pleasant girl if you don't get to know me," she murmured against his chest. A thin layer of sweat had dried on it and he smelled like salt, sex and something else that was just him.

"I believe I said you weren't a very pleasant boy," he teased her in a whispering low voice. "Point stands. Never?"

"People are never interested in me like that," she whispered back, yawning against him. "They want to fuck me and nothing more, I'm usually fine with it."

"That's sad," he murmured. "I want more." It was the last thing he said before he fell asleep, or the last thing she heard before she fell asleep. It was impossible to know which.

 

January 22nd 2022

"James! Wake up!" She shook his shoulders violently and his eyes flung open.

"What's happening?" He asked tiredly but like he was ready to fight a dark wizard.

"It's late, we've missed breakfast and they're leaving for Hogsmeade in 30 minutes, oh and we're still in the room of requirement," she said while slipping her clothes on.

"Calm down. We'll just go back to our dorms and shower and stuff. I'll meet you outside your common room in an hour and a half, and I'll show you how to get to Hogsmeade." She turned around to look at him and saw that he had a special twinkle in his eyes that only meant trouble.

"You're going to be the death of me James Potter," she sighed. Their eyes locked and there was something in his eyes that almost scared her. They were practically sparkling and he looked as if he would do anything for her, if she just asked.

 

Later that day

"This is complete and utter madness. Potter if we get caught they're going to take your precious quidditch team, but I don't care, because they're going to take away me as Head Girl. If you fuck this up you'll not live to see another sunrise, Potter, I swear to Merlin-"

"Would you shut your mouth for once? We're not going to get caught. No one knows this tunnel exists. We're going to get to Hogsmeade, have a drink at the three broomsticks, talk about life and exactly how beautiful you look when you gasp my name." He only laughed when she smacked his shoulder.

"I'll never stop saying it; prat," she drawled.

"I can live that, queen bitch," he countered. She looked down to hide her smile.

 

(Even) later that day

"Butterbear, right?" James gave her a look full of questions and raised eyebrows. She nodded, suppressing a smile. "Two butterbears, oh and two cheese sandwiches." They were given the butterbears quickly but a waiter would come with the sandwiches.

They sat down in a booth. Cassie hoped her friends wouldn't find them there, because there would be too much girlish screams and gossip. At the same time, if James' Gryffindor buddies found them it wouldn't be too fun either, they all hated her, most likely. She was a Malfoy after all.

"So about how beautiful you look," James began. She snapped out of her thinking to glare at him. He grinned and took a sip of his butterbear, coating his upper lip with cream that he quickly licked off. "On a scale of 1 to 10, I think you broke it, going up somewhere around 300." His grin was cheeky and smug, but those expressive brown eyes gave away a strong hint of fondness.

"I hope so, Potter," she drawled and sipped on the butterbear carefully. She usually didn't drink those, her parents had never liked them either.

The waiter turned up, and to Cassie's great mortification it was -of course- Daniel Adams, the only boy she had ever slept with more than once. Since when did he get a job at the three broomsticks? She knew he graduated last year but...

"Cassie?" He asked, a grin growing on his face. "And James Potter?" Of course, he was a Gryffindor as well. He put the plates down in front of them. "How are you?" He turned his back towards James and smiled at Cassie. She made a cold and polite smile back.

"Just fine," she said with a curt and cold nod at him.

"Look, I was thinking that perhaps we could catch up sometime? You know, maybe have dinner next time you have a Hogsmeade weekend? I'll make sure to be free."

"Excuse me," James spat out. Cassie refused to roll her eyes at him and only put a hand on James' hand.

"I'm sorry, Daniel. It was great to see you again, but now James and I would like to enjoy our meal. Thank you." The last two words were a clear dismissal and Daniel turned a deep red shade before muttering something and walking away.

"He was flirting with you," James said even before Daniel was far enough away to not hear it. She looked over at him, feeling the urge to roll her eyes at the boy again.

"And I sent him away," she said simply. He scowled and crossed his arms. She gave him one last lingering look before digging into her sandwich. James melted after a while and picked his sandwich up by his hands and began eating as well.

"You know he was sort of in love with you, right?" James suddenly said. Cassie looked up, mid-chewing. "It was common knowledge in Gryffindor tower. You were the notorious heartbreaker and everyone said that you'd never have feelings for anyone. Lots of the people you slept with actually liked you, you know?"

"Oh," she mumbled after she had swallowed. "I mean... I know Daniel had a little crush on me but..." James scowled again. "What's your problem?" She put her cutlery down harshly.

"Do you know how stupid I feel? You say people fuck you and leave you. The older boys in Gryffindor said the exact opposite; you fucked them and left them." He took a gulp of his butterbear so he wouldn't have to look at her. She stared at him.

"Why the fuck do you feel stupid? I mean, I've always known you were a bit thick, but this is a new level," she said drily.

"Well because you're going to do it again, aren't you?" He put his hands flat on the table.

"What?" She spat out angrily.

"You wanna be my girlfriend?" He growled at her, crossing his arms again, glaring at her angrily.

"Well yes," she said, just as angrily. She obviously took him by surprise, because he looked shocked beyond means.

"You- what?" He asked, his voice going a bit high pitched. She rolled her eyes at him and nodded. "Fine! Let's be boyfriend and girlfriend," he replied childishly. She suppressed her amused smile and hid behind the butterbear.

"You giant fucking dork," she murmured.

 

15th February 2022

"They're kind of cute," Amara whispered in her ear. Her friend's eyes were on Scorpius and Albus, opposite of them. Cassie smiled fondly at her brother, whom was in a deep whisper-conversation with his boyfriend.

"I know," she whispered back to Amara.

A set of warm lips pressed against her cheek on the other side and she turned around in shock. James Potter, of course.

"If you think you can come here and have the rest of the eggs you are gravely mistaken, prat," she drawled at him. James grinned toothily at her.

"Scor, baby brother," he greeted the boys opposite them. They both looked up in mild shock. "Queen bitch," he greeted her with another grin. She rolled her eyes at him. "Stop rolling your eyes at me, you're going to get permanent damage one day," he teased her.

"Just stop talking then," she told him fondly. Albus made a fake cough.

"I didn't realize you were so close," he said smugly. James, Gryffindor and thick as he was, looked at his brother in shock.

"He's joking, James," she mumbled to him. James scowled and crossed his arms.

"I know that," he muttered. "Well baby brother. Cassie and I are very close, you see it all started with me being a prat," he gave her a pointed look, "and she decided to punch me in the face. I admired her Gryffindor courage, and asked if she'd like some actual Gryffindor in her. Turned out she did." Cassie groaned loudly and dropped her forehead against the table.

"I should never have told you that line," she moaned in despair. Her friends had erupted into loud laughter but her brother and Albus were quiet.

"I promised I'd use it," he said cheerily. "Oh well. I'll see you in charms." He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up from the table, placing a kiss on the top of her head before walking away with sunshine practically pouring out of his ears.

"Did he actually say that?" Amara asked, astonished apparently.

"No! Well yes, but only as a joke, and I actually didn't say yes. Though that was implied." She turned to give her friend a smug grin and raised her eyebrows. Amara gasped and then began laughing again.

"I lost my appetite," Scorpius said suddenly and glared at her. Albus looked as if he wanted to burst out laughing instead.

 

June 4th 2022

"We should move in here," James mumbled into her hair. His fingers stroke her bare skin softly. Cassie could barely help from shivering, but she did.

"I think our friends would miss us," she hummed low.

"Fuck our friends," he said suddenly. He rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him. James smiled fondly at her and she almost got scared of looking into his eyes. He pushed her hair back, keeping a steady hold of her face. "I want to stay here with you."

"That's awfully sweet of you, but I kind of want to graduate," she sighed, pulling her hand up to touch his cheek. She traced her finger over the dark freckles on his nose.

"I really like you," he murmured, looking deeply into her eyes.

"I like you too, but don't tell anyone." She put her finger over her lips and pretended to hush him. "I've finally convinced my brother that I am a complete hard-ass with no feelings what so ever." She bumped up and down when he laughed, and she smiled down at him.

"Kiss me," he whispered, closing his eyes.

"Well if you beg for it." She leaned down and pressed their lips together. His were so warm and soft, pliant under hers. James somehow formed after what she wanted, even though he was the big and muscular quidditch player.

She slipped her tongue into his mouth and made sure to be slow and steady, all the things she now knew he liked. After a few moments she pulled away.

"Did you pull your wand at me?" She whispered against his wet lips. James at least had the decency to blush but also breathed out a laugh.

He rolled them over so he was on top. A glint in his eyes said it all before he completely ravished her neck. It was the one thing that would get her aroused in seconds. Cassie hissed as he bit down on the same place as just a few hours ago.

"Sorry," he mumbled against her skin and gently brushed his lip over the space instead. One hand dropped down her body and just the anticipation was making her more aroused by the minute.

He stopped kissing her neck and pulled away enough to meet her eyes. James dragged his rough fingertips over her clit, making a shudder run through her body.

"I want to watch you come," he whispered against her lips. "Want you to come from my fingers only." She nodded and took a grip on his shoulders when he brushed over her clit again. He hummed and gently massaged the spot making her eyes almost roll back in her head.

"J-James," She stuttered out and he hummed to show he was listening. "More," she asked.

"If you look at me," he said. She brought her head back from the pillows and he pressed their noses together. James moved his fingers in circular movements over her clit for a few more moments, just watching her eyes flutter and listening to the small whimpers she let escape.

He slowly moved lower and gently pushed two fingers inside of her, not all the way. Her eyes fluttered again.

"Look at me, Cassie," he breathed and she forced herself to look. He pressed further and she made a sound in the back of her throat, digging her nails into his shoulders. "So beautiful." He moved his fingers slowly at first, never looking away from her eyes, always holding the side of her head with his other hand. His fingers reached that one spot inside of her and she whimpered again, pulling him closer and moving her hips.

"There, James," she breathed.

"There?" He asked and wiggled his fingers again, just able to touch the place inside of her that made her want to beg.

"Yes, yes, yes," she breathed out. He began pulling his finger in and out again, trying to press in the same spot every time. "James," she whimpered against his lips. She could feel his throbbing erection against her thigh. "James," she breathed again, arching her back a little. Her fingers slipped into his hair and she tugged on it, trying to bring his lips down on hers, but he didn't budge, he only looked at her. "Faster, please," she begged him and tightened her grip on his hair. He obeyed and finger-fucked her faster.

Cassie came while forcing her eyes open as long as possible, James looking at her in awe. Her eyes rolled back eventually though and she bit down on her own lip until she could taste blood.

"Most beautiful," James breathed against her collarbone. His erection physically throbbed, what felt to her like seconds away from coming.

"Mhm, too bad you didn't fuck me," she whispered and reached down to grab his aching cock. He let out a loud moan when she wrapped her fingers around it. "Next time I want you to fuck me. I want you to bend me over a desk in a classroom and fuck me right there." He came over her thigh and let out the most adorable and sexy sound.

He lied there for a few seconds until he groaned loudly.

"Well that was embarrassing," he murmured into her skin. She carded her fingers through his messy hair.

"Yes, for me," she agreed, even though she knew he wasn't talking about that.

"You literally just touched me and I came, like a 13 year old," he grumbled, the sound so muffled against her chest. She laughed softly and kept stroking her hair.

"I think it's sweet. Though I'd prefer it if you'd vanish it," she said softly. James grunted and rolled off her, grabbing his wand from the nightstand. He vanished the stickiness on her thigh and then rolled back to cuddle up against her.

"What am I going to do with you?" He mumbled, drawing small circles on her stomach. She didn't know what to answer to that. "Cassie... I know we've only been dating for well... five months... but what the fuck are we going to do when we graduate?"

"What do you want?" She asked, gently circling her fingers over his back, where he had sharp marks after her nails.

"I want to play quidditch and be with you," he whispered, as if it was mortifying to say.

"Well, looks like you've got it all figured out. I'll be staying with my father for a while more, I don't want to leave him alone. I'll apply to further studies, go to your quidditch games and I'll bring your brother with me. Every time you win a game you can fly by and give me a sweet victory kiss." James squeezed her waist a little.

"Is that what it will be like?" He asked, sounding awfully hopeful.

"Not only. I'm going to be incredibly cranky because further studies will be even worse than this. I'll be sleep-deprived and probably eat bad. I'll pick unnecessary fights with you. You're going to travel a lot, and you'll be mad if you're benched, and go of on a rampage and I'm just going to roll my eyes at you. But that's life, and if you're willing to fight for it, I promise I am too," she told him honestly.

"I love you," he whispered. A small smile spread over her lips. He had never said it before, but she had seen it in his expressive eyes.

"I think I might be a little in love with you too," she whispered back. He pressed a kiss to her collarbone and then lied down again.

 

June 14th 2022

Cassie was quite nervous to show off her relationship to her father and the Potter's. They had either heard something, had strong suspicions, or were completely in the dark.

But not even that could kill the mood. She was done. She had graduated, with killer-grades as well. O's in everything's but transfiguration where she got an E. Her future looked bright and she felt like she was on top of the world.

The graduates always took the Hogwarts Express back as a form of symbolism, even though they could apparate or floo wherever they wanted.

When she stepped off the train she located her father quickly. She had lost James in the rush of kids. Her father patted her shoulder stiffly, but affectionate.

"I'm proud of you," he said. Cassie felt her cheeks hurting from all the smiling.

"There they are!" Scorpius yelled. He dragged Albus by the hand with him, all the Potter's following. She spotted James and he saw her as well. He quickly pushed pass his siblings and parents, scooped her up in his arms and kissed her square on the lips.

Cassie began giggling but wrapped her arms around his neck. Someone coughed, but James wouldn't stop kissing her, she eventually broke the kiss and laughed into his chest.

"Oh shut up you! We just graduated, we're adults, and if I want to snog my girlfriend after one of the most defining and happiest moments of our lives, I can!" James scolded them all and squeezed her tightly against his body.

"Your girlfriend?" Her father questioned. Cassie pulled away a little.

"Meet the biggest prat of all time, also my boyfriend, James Potter," she told her father and patted James' chest.

"And this is my queen-"

"Don't say it," she cut him off. James pouted childishly.

"This is my girlfriend, Cassie Malfoy," he said grandly and kissed the top of her head.

"I didn't see this coming," Mr Potter told his wife, in something that was probably supposed to be a whisper. "Did you?" Mrs Potter shook her head with a shocked expression on her face.

 

Same day, same time (Draco Malfoy's POV)

"Cassiopeia," Draco murmured to his daughter that was clinging to the young Potter as if her life depended on it. James Potter heard him and took a step towards him, squaring out his chest. Draco wondered for a second if the young boy would cause some sort of scene on the platform.

"Mr Malfoy, sir." James offered Draco his hand, and he hesitantly took it. "I love your daughter, and I'll take good care of her and always respect her. You have my word." The Potter-boy took a step closer, bringing himself awfully close. "I'm going to marry her one day, but don't tell her that," he whispered. Draco pulled his hand out the boy's grip and took a step back. James Potter looked calm and laid-back, but his eyes were some of the most expressive ones Draco had ever seen. The boy looked awfully nervous.

"I'm glad," Draco said, though his voice came out thick and croaked. A wide grin spread over James' face and he seemed to relax before pulling Cassiopeia against him again. Draco was forced to watch as the boy kissed his daughter's forehead in a gesture that was way too loving for two 17-year olds.

"I'll see you soon," she told him and they broke apart.


	2. After Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassiopeia Malfoy is the oldest Malfoy child, and all she wants is for her little brother to be happy.

January 22nd 2023

"This is amazing," Cassie said as she walked into the hotel room. James hummed in agreement, and when she turned around she saw him staring around himself.

She walked to the big windows and looked out. Outside the Mediterranean spread out all the way to the horizon. It was so beautiful, and she could barely wait to explore it all with James.

He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She felt him placing his chin on the top of her head.

"It's so beautiful," she told him, gently touching his hands.

"Yeah, we have to go out and explore tomorrow," he murmured. She smiled to herself. "Happy anniversary," James whispered out, but she could hear him clearly.

"Happy anniversary," she whispered back.

They stood still for a while, then James must've gotten bored of staring out the window, because he began tickling her sides.

"Stop it!" She demanded and swatted his hands away. When Cassie felt his chest rumbling with laughter behind her, she knew it was a lost cause.

He picked her up and walked towards the bed. She wriggled but couldn't get out of the iron grip. James tossed her down in the bed and then smirked before crawling on top of her.

Cassie hated to admit it, but physically he was far superior to her. With the quidditch playing and just the fact that he was way taller than her. So she just shrieked and laughed as he tickled her while pinning her legs down with his own and trapping her hands above her head.

"Stop! Stop!" She giggled. He stopped and leaned down to kiss her, but stopped when their lips almost brushed. She frowned and tried to reach up, but he had her pinned down tight. "You're going to have to kiss me, Potter. I suddenly cannot move," she drawled. He grinned wide.

"I know," he whispered and studied her face. He brought the hand he had used to tickle her with up to caress her cheek and brush hair out of face. His grin turned less smug and more soft. "I love you." She hummed in agreement, still waiting for him to kiss her. "Can I kiss you?" He asked and leaned a little closer again. James' body pressed down against her, feeling pleasantly heavy on top of her.

"I like spontaneity," she whispered and he barely waited for her to finish the sentence before kissed her roughly, yet gentle. Cassie couldn't move her hands still, and he didn't let her go. Instead he just ran his one free hand down over the sundress she was wearing, touching every little curve of her body.

He suddenly pulled away, but brought her up, sitting. James smiled at her, some sort of mixture between desire and love. He took a hold of the dress and tried to tug it over her head, she helped him. Because she didn't wear a bra she was suddenly left in her underwear, while he was still fully clothed. But when she tried to change that he pushed her shoulders so she fell down on her back again.

James crawled on top of her, kissing down her neck with a deep sigh. He didn't bite her and she patiently waited for him to, but he didn't, just placed open-mouthed kisses all over her neck, and then down her collarbone.

"I will never get enough of you," he sighed against her skin and Cassie's heart felt full to bursting with love. She made a small laugh and slipped her fingers into his hair. James' hair was surprisingly soft, and it slipped easily between her fingers when she touched it.

He took one of her nipples in his mouth, flicking it with his tongue, the other he touched with his fingers, rubbing softly around it and pinching lightly. Her grip in his hair tightened.

"Turn around," He whispered against her wet nipple. James pulled away a little and helped her roll onto her stomach. He immediately began kissing her shoulders blades, down her spine, caressing every part of her naked skin.

"James," she breathed. "What are you doing?" She giggled when his lips brushed over a ticklish spot.

"You're so beautiful, I want to kiss your entire body," he mumbled into his skin. Cassie blushed badly, and he could probably see it, but if he did he said nothing.

James began pulling her underwear down and stopped to kiss her bum, which had her blushing badly again. Then he turned her around. The tingles his lips had left behind made her feel both aroused and rueful.

"Take your clothes off," she told him. He made a little smile and pulled his t-shirt over his head. Cassie let her eyes wander down his chest. His skin had taken a slightly darker shade during summer, and his chest, biceps, well all of him, had gotten more fit since professional quidditch.

"Like what you see?" He asked cheekily. She looked up at his face and saw him smirking.

"Very much," she said honestly. His smug smirk grew a little and he kicked his shoes off, toying his socks off. When he began unbuckling his shorts she touched his hands. "I changed my mind. Inrather enjoy undressing you as well, you know." James made a sharp intake of breath but took his hands away.

She sat on her edge of the bed, him standing in front of her. The bulge in his shorts was just in front of her face. Cassie unbuckled the belt and unzipped the shorts. Slowly she pulled them down and traced her fingers on the inside of his thighs on her way back up again. His tanned legs were covered in black, coarse hair, but she liked that too. She liked everything about James fucking Potter.

When pulling down his boxers she felt his hands slipping into her hair and she smiled. James' erection was of quite impressive size, slightly curved, and absolutely delicious if she was in the right mood.

She licked the underside of it and heard him hiss. Cassie placed her hands on his hips and then wrapped her lips around the tip of his cock. Swirling her tongue over it, the salty taste of precum exploded in her mouth. Slowly she took as much of his length she could and hummed along it. James swore something and tugged on her hair a little. She released his hips with her hands and bobbed her head up and down a little. His cock hit the back of her throat and James made a whimpering sound that was obviously coming from self-restraint. She held it down for as long as she could and then licked just the tip again. But she quickly went back to sucking him off properly, and took him deep down in her throat. James obviously couldn't help himself and rocked his hips, shoving his cock further down her throat. She moaned along it.

"Sorry, fuck, sorry," he mumbled. But Cassie pressed further, so he was deep down again. "Fuck, Cassie." She pulled her mouth off his cock, it dribbled of drool and small tears had run down her face.

"You don't have to be careful," she whispered and then took him back in her mouth. James ran his hands through her hair and carefully moved his hips against her. She moaned, sending vibrations through his cock.

"T-tell me if I hurt you," he stammered. She hollowed her cheeks in response and he rocked his cock down her throat again. Cassie held her hands behind her back and let him fuck her mouth, and she couldn't describe why she liked it so much, she just did. Her jaw was hurting and tears spilled from her eyes, but she enjoyed it.

James pulled out with a whimpering sound and she looked up at him, knowing she most likely looked like mess. But she didn't care, her body was pulsing with arousal.

"Don't want to come yet," he breathed out. She lied down on her back and he crawled on top, kissing her. "You cried."

"It happens," she whispered, giggling just a little, and grabbed the back of his head to kiss him harder. She slipped her rather tired tongue into his mouth, and let him ravish her with his instead. Cassie shivered when the feeling of a protection charm covered her.

The tip of his cock suddenly grazed over her clit and he positioned himself right. He pulled away from the kiss to meet her eyes, when she made a little nod he pushed inside and she made a pathetic noise. Though James groaned as well. He grabbed one of her legs, placing it on his shoulder and she turned her head, so he wouldn't see the faces she made, even though he'd seen it all before.

James drove into her fast and hard, hitting right almost every time. He brought her to orgasm faster than he'd ever done before and she actually shrieked when she came. She'd never done that before. But her back arched without her knowing she was doing it, she rolled her head back into the pillows and screamed out in pleasure, maybe James' name was somewhere in there, she couldn't tell. Cassie dragged her nails down his back with one hand, the other holding onto the sheets so hard her knuckles were white.

He came after a couple of more thrusts, whispering her name. When James pulled out he fell down on her side. He put her leg down carefully and she winced.

"You screamed," he said after a while of catching breaths. His voice was a mix of wonder, self-satisfaction, delight and smugness. Cassie blushed.

"Well... it was a good one," she murmured in defense. He chuckled and pulled her up on his chest, holding her tightly against him.

"I'll love you forever," he whispered.

 

February 10th 2023

"It's small don't you think?" Draco asked, looking down at his daughter. Cassie glared at him, with no sense of the manners she knew she should have. Instead of answering she turned her back on her father and went to pour herself a new glass of wine.

She loved the flat. It was gigantic, way too big for just her and James honestly. That had of course started the rumor amongst the Weasley's and Potter's that they were planning on children. Cassie was very careful to make sure everyone saw her drinking wine.

"Miss Malfoy," Hermione Granger-Weasley greeted. Cassie smiled politely. "This is a lovely flat."

"Try to tell my father that," she said and made a polite little laugh. Hermione made a face that bordered on appreciating the joke. "But thank you, I fell in love instantly."

"I hope you're talking about me." James wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her cheek.

"First time I saw you we were 11, and you were a right prat. Not that much has changed, honestly," she said, putting one hand over James' hands wrapped around her.

There was a gasp and they all turned to Grandma Weasley, whom was staring at Cassie's belly where James had his hands. He quickly removed them and Cassie raised her glass with a dashing smile before taking a sip.

James silently chuckled and Hermione gave her an apologetic smile.

"It's not going to get better. The Weasley's are baby-crazy," she half-whispered to Cassie. A stiff smile found its way to the blonde girl's lips.

"Yeah, we'll make it work," James butted in and took Cassie's hand to drag her away. He took her out on the balcony and grabbed her face in his hands. "You know literally no one but grandma is expecting anything of you, right?"

She shook her head.

"Hey James this place is-"

"Dad! Could you get out of here?" James shrieked and pulled Cassie's face close into his chest. Harry probably jumped, but Cassie couldn't see anything. She had closed her eyes and only breathed in James' familiar and comforting smell.

"Cassie, are you alright?" Harry asked carefully.

"Cassiopeia?" Her father's voice was now there too.

"Don't call me that," she muttered into James' chest. He stroke her hair softly.

"You should probably talk to them, at least your father," James mumbled into the top of her head. She sighed and detangled from her boyfriend.

"Close the door," she told the fathers. Draco did as asked and they all sat down by the chairs. "I'm not sure I'll have children."

"You shouldn't," her father immediately said.

"Molly can be intense, she doesn't mean anything," Harry said at the same time.

Cassie shrugged a little, James putting his hand on her knee.

"James and I are still young, we might decide to have children, we might adopt, we might get a cat-"

"No way! I draw the line there. No cats, we'd get a dog, or better yet, two dogs," James interrupted passionately. She gave him a look of exasperated fondness.

"Adopt a child. Don't risk it Cassiopeia," Draco said quickly and pushed James' hand away to grab her knee instead. "Cassie," he sighed. "It's not worth it!"

"Really? You might want to rephrase that for the next time you're trying to make anyone feel better. You know if I was Scorpius I would've already jumped off this balcony in tears, you insensitive piece of-"

"Cassie! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that! I meant... I don't care, we don't care, about you having children or not, you're more important but... your mother... I have you and Scorpius and... I love you two more than anything, nothing would be worth putting you in danger. Adopt a child, give it the name Malfoy. If Scorpius and Albus doesn't adopt a child, make it the heir to the manor for all I care. But be careful!"

"Alright, father," she said softly.

"I second that," Harry mumbled in the background.

Cassie stood up and took James' hand.

"Time for everyone to go home," she said and put on a polite smile. Her father looked rather unconvinced, but Harry thought everything was fine and grinned wide. She could see Draco rolling his eyes at the older Potter. "We have a lot of surfaces to make our own," she whispered against James' neck. He chuckled and squeezed her hand.

It took at least an hour to get everyone out of there and then a little while to clean it all up. But within two hours the flat looked new again.

"Where do you want to start?" Cassie asked, dropping down in James' lap where he was sat on the couch.

"Maybe talking about the drama on the balcony," he mumbled. She moved so she straddled him and took his face in her hands, gently rubbing her thumbs against his cheeks. "I love you."

"Love you too," she said low, smiling a little bit. "Do you want children? In the future?"

"Yes," he said carefully. "Do you?" She hesitated and he felt it. James tightened his grip on her waist.

"Yes. But I'm scared-"

"You're not going to get hurt. I won't let that happen," he quickly said and pulled her against his body, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She smiled in the embrace.

"It's not that. I understand, at least a little bit, why my mother thought it worth to sacrifice her life for children. Though, as the child left without a mother, I'm not scared of dying because of childbirth, I'm scared of leaving a child motherless."

James squeezed her even tighter, pushing all air out of her lungs. She wriggled out of it and gave him a kiss instead.

"When you feel like you might want children, let's talk about it again. If I feel the urge first, I'll bring it up. If we can just promise to be honest with each other this will go easy peasy," James said sweetly.

"Lemon squeezy," she finished for him. Her boyfriend contained his chuckles poorly and she giggled.

He spread his palms out over her back and gently rubbed them in circles. Cassie had her hands on her shoulders. They just seemed to be staring into each other's eyes.

Cassie had been scared of looking into James' eyes for a little while when they started dating, because even then love sometimes poured out of them. One could see how much he cared and loved her just by looking into his eyes.

Now his eyes sparkled like that again. It made her feel like the most special person in the entire world, and Merlin, did she love him back.

"Hey Cassie," he said.

"Yes."

"I'm not... I'm not asking, because I haven't planned anything but... but in a relatively near future would it be okay... do you think it would be okay if I asked you to marry me?" His hands had stopped moving in circles and he looked very nervous.

"Well as long as you get my father's blessing," she said casually. His face transformed into one of pure horror.

"I'm half-blood!"

"I'm kidding! Of course you can ask me to marry you!" She gave him a sweet kiss, and then another.

"Good! I'm going to make it spectacular!" He beamed at her, his hands slipping in under her shirt. "But right now, I'm going to make sweet, sweet love to you."

"Not if you say that phrase again you will," she protested immediately. "And I want to do it on the kitchen table, just because three different people commented that it was too big."

"Anything for my queen bitch," he said and kissed her deeply.

Even Cassie had to admit that whatever they did on the kitchen table it wasn't fucking, it was more like making sweet, sweet love, no matter how sappy that sounded.

 

May 16th 2023 (Draco Malfoy's POV

There was a rapid knocking on the door of Malfoy Manor. Draco swore over the house elves, but the knocking soon stopped.

"Mr Potter is here to see master Malfoy," one of the little elves popped in to say. Draco sighed again. There were three different Mr Potter's that could have come to his doorstep. The only one that actually did drop by whenever he wanted was the youngest one though. But Albus wouldn't send an elf after Draco.

At the doorstep stood James Potter, the little Gryffindor prick that had stolen his daughter's heart right from under his nose. Draco didn't think he had anything to worry about from James Potter, not when he was called in because of him and Cassiopeia fighting.

"Mr Malfoy, sir," James said stiffly. He looked as if he was going to salute him.

"James, you know you can call me Draco," he said, trying to inspire some sort of comfort for the -obviously- distressed young man.

"I really can't, sir," James said, just as stiffly.

"Right... come on in." Draco guessed James came here for a reason, so he brought him to the drawing room where they took a seat. He had never seen a Potter sit so straight before in his life. "Is there something wrong?" Terrible thoughts suddenly hit, but if Cassiopeia was hurt he would've said so immediately, right?

"Not really, no, sir. Though I do need to talk to you about something, about Cassie... sir?" James still sat stiffly, but he seemed to sink in on himself.

"Go on." Draco could think of a million things that had gone wrong. Did they decide to have children, was she pregnant? Was there an accident? She could've lost her memory. Or a leg.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me," James finally spluttered out. Draco did a double take at the boy in front of him. That was far less worse than he had expected. "She did this thing, was just joking, but she said you better ask for my father's blessing." James did a bad impression of Cassiopeia's voice and accent. "I'm quite certain she was joking, but I don't want to fuck this up, you know? Sir! Excuse my language."

James Potter was a complete mess of nerves in front of him, and Draco took pity on the man. He had once had to stand in front of Astoria's father and ask the same thing.

"She was most certainly joking with you, my daughter couldn't give two fucks about my opinion on the matter," Draco said, emphasizing to ease the tension. That was not a word Malfoys were supposed to use, but it hadn't stopped his children, so why let it stop him? "But if it makes you feel any better, James Potter, you have my blessing."

"Sir, thank you, sir!"

"Don't call me sir, can we return to Draco now that the boggart is out of the closet?" He asked with a grimace. James nodded eagerly. "Do you have a ring yet?" The young wizard shook his head, making his hair flop all over the place. "I understand if you want to buy your own, or your family has a ring but if not..." Draco trailed off, suddenly a bit uncertain himself.

"Hit me with your best shot," James said, and then winced at what he had said. Draco understood very well his daughter's need to roll her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Stay here."

When Draco returned he opened his palm for James. "This was Astoria's engagement ring," he said. He watched the boy's eyes grow wider. "I thought perhaps Scorpius would've needed it in the future, but I doubt he's going to put a bedazzled, diamond ring on Albus' finger. And if he wants to he can take my mother's ring."

"Sir- Draco..." James mumbled and carefully looked closer at the ring.

"If you want it, it's yours to give to my daughter. I understand if you don't want to, but, the offer stands."

James Potter carefully took the ring from Draco's palm, looking closer at it. He felt his heart swelling. James might be a typical Gryffindor and Potter, but he was a good man. Draco knew this. He also knew his daughter loved him very much.

"Thank you, I feel like I should hug you," James murmured, not taking his eyes off the ring.

"Save it for the wedding," Draco quickly said. James nodded absently. "Make it a spectacle. We Malfoy's appreciate some drama." He smirked at the boy when he looked up.

"I will. I know my Cassie," he said, a wide grin appearing on his face. 

 

May 30th 2024

"Honey! I'm home!" James voice echoed sarcastically through the walls. He had picked up the habit from his father, whom just like James, only did it to annoy his partner.

When Cassie didn't answer James called again though. He got some sort of noise in return.

"Cassie?" He almost shouted and ran up to their bedroom. He caught her in the act of wiping her cheeks free from tears. She gave him a reassuring smile but as soon as her eyes met his she started crying again.

"You're early," she muttered, her voice thick.

"Yeah... what's wrong?" He walked closer and pulled her into his arms. Cassie rested her cheek against his warm chest.

"Something has happened, James," she said and pulled away a little, so they could look at each other. James kept a firm hold of her waist and she had her hands clasped together behind his back.

"What is it? Is it your dad?" He asked worriedly. She shook her head and a small laugh escaped her lips.

"I'm not sure if I'm happy or not, the tears are making the entire thing more confusing," she admitted, a new cascade of tears spilling down her cheeks. James made pleading eyes and tugged on her waist to pull her closer. "I'm pregnant," she whispered up to him.

Cassie took careful time to read James' eyes. First they went blank, as he realized what the words actually meant. Then a glimpse of pure happiness shone through them. Just as soon his eyes filled with worry and fear though and his hands on her waist tightened.

"We use protection," he whispered, his face doing that dazed thing where it looks like he's been hit with a bludger. Though this time he didn't look pleasantly dazed, just absently so.

"It's not 100% effective, and well... we have a lot of drunk sex James, I don't always remember whether or not we cast the charms," she told him.

"Me neither." His voice was still only a whisper. "Are you... you're okay?" When she nodded some of the fear left his eyes.

"James, I know we haven't talked about it, and we're still young but this is our child." She unclasped her hands and brought them forth, placing them on her belly. James put one of his hands over hers slowly.

"Our child," he whispered. "But the blood-curse?"

"We don't know. It can manifest whenever during my lifetime, and it can never manifest. My mother had already showed symptoms when she was my age. But I don't care James, it's a baby, my baby." He blinked at her, his eyes flickering from one emotion to another. She reached up to touch his cheek, stroking a lock of dark brown hair behind his ear at the same time.

"I love you, so much I feel like I'm going to explode every time I see you," he whispered and turned his head a little to kiss the inside of her palm. The engagement ring he had given her almost a year ago glistened on her ring finger. "I love this baby too, but Cassie... I can't let you get hurt. I couldn't live with myself." She kept fiddling with his hair, smiling softly.

"It's my body, my decision. I understand that you don't want me hurt. But you can't feel what I feel; James I can feel him or her inside of me. They're there, living already. Whatever happens to me, it's going to be worth it," she said gently, reaching up to press a kiss to his lips. He didn't bend down though so she only reached to his jaw.

"How far gone are you?" He asked with a high pitched voice.

"Around 3 to 4 months, according to my colleague. She says I must be thick that hasn't realized I've had no menstruation for months and the fact that my stomach had decided to do this." She pulled away from his embrace and turned sideways, showing him the small curve of her belly.

When she looked up James had that fond look he sometimes watched her with. He had worn it when she had inspected the engagement ring for the first time. He had looked at her like that the morning after they had sex for the first time. He had looked at her like that far more than she knew, of course, Cassie only knew the times she had caught him.

"I love you," he repeated again and stalked closer. Swiftly he grabbed her face in his hands and kissed her warmly. It was a bit like their first kiss, only sweet, a little nervous, nothing that made her feel like it would lead to sex. It was just a sweet kiss that ended fairly quickly, because James pulled away with a laugh. "I'm going to be a dad!" He exclaimed. "An actual dad!" She smiled a little when she watched his face screw up in excitement.

"You will," she said softly.

"This is so crazy. You say you can actually feel him or her in there?" James dropped to his knees within seconds, his hands cupping the small bump. He looked at it so closely that his nose bumped against it. "You're creating another human being in there?" He looked up at her. "You truly are a wonder to be reckoned with."

"You already knew that, prat," she said fondly, gently carding through his hair while he pressed his cheek against the bump, waiting to see if he could feel the movement. "You won't be able to feel anything, in a couple of weeks though you might feel the kicks." James didn't pull away.

"Yeah I don't care. If you say my child is in there, I'm staying here."

 

June 1st 2024

"Really want to give them the heart attack first?" Cassie whispered to her fiancé. Her little brother had walked into the flat with his boyfriend just a couple of minutes ago. James was pouring wine for Scorpius and getting a beer for Albus. Not that Albus liked beer that much, but it was James way of brotherly bonding, Cassie had figured out over the years.

"Yes, I mean we kind of owe it to them," he whispered back. "If you didn't punch me in the face I wouldn't have changed my opinion on you, and the deep, deep love I feel for you would still be a tiny crush forced to live in the captivity of my heart due to hatred for blonde Slytherins." James held one hand over his heart and one out as he went on with his monologue.

"How did you agree to marry him?" Albus asked her with raised eyebrows and a bemused smile at his brother.

"I'm just guessing, but I think there's a lot of passion between the Potter's and the Malfoy's. I think if there was a change of sexuality for both our father's, none of us would ever have been born," Cassie told the two with a grin. Albus made a face but Scorpius only grinned. Before they were all on speaking terms, before Scorpius went to school, they had both heard their father go off about famous Potter.

"Well take a seat," James said and gestured for the couches in the living room. James and Cassie took one and their brother's took another. "She's pregnant!" James burst out as soon as Scorpius had crossed his legs.

"Smooth, James," she muttered next to him. "But yes. I'm pregnant." Albus jumped up first, giving his brother a hug first and then embracing Cassie as if she was made of glass.

"Congratulations," he whispered into her hair and she found herself smiling.

Scorpius looked hesitant, yet happy, the way only a true Malfoy could cross two feelings. He got up slower and walked around he coffee table, instead of jumping over it like his boyfriend. Then he wrapped his arms around his sister tightly, burying his face in the crook of her neck. She understood and gently rubbed his back up and down.

"I won't lose you too," he whispered after a while.

"You won't," she whispered back. He pulled away slowly and then placed a kiss on her cheek. He then turned to James.

"Well congratulations I suppose, for getting my sister pregnant," his voice was a little bit bitter, but his eyes and smile conveyed how happy he truly was for them.

They sat back down in the couch and smiled.

"You two are actually the first to know, so please keep it a secret," Cassie asked them. Their eyes grew a little wider but they both nodded fervently.

"We'll tell dad, mom and Draco within the next couple of days, then Lily and Teddy, but we don't know when we'll announce it to the entire family," James told them.

"Thank you for telling us first, that's... really flattering," Scorpius said and took his boyfriend's hand in a tight grip.

"Well, like I said in my monologue; if you two hadn't gone and fallen in love, and I hadn't been a prat about it, this would probably never have happened."

"I think it would have," Albus said and smiled ruefully at Cassie. "You would've been forced together because of me and Scor. It would've taken a lot longer, but it would've happened." James beamed at his brother and Cassie rolled her eyes at her fiancé.

 

June 8th 2024

"Sir!" James said as soon as her father opened the door. Cassie tried really hard to not roll her eyes at him. Draco looked rather shocked.

"What do you want this time? I've learned you only call me sir when you're scared," he said smugly.

"Nothing, sir!"

Draco took them inside. After they had taken a seat in the drawing room and been offered tea by the elves, her father gave her an inquiring look. Cassie took a deep breath and clasped her hands together in her lap so she wouldn't fiddle with them. James discreetly wrapped one arm around her.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered. It was meant to come out strong and confident, but her voice failed her. Her father had a similar reaction to James' first seconds of realization. Though Draco stayed like it for even longer. "It wasn't exactly planned, but we're happy. I'm about four months gone."

"You-" her father began but his voice faltered. "Damn Potter's," he finally muttered under his breath. Cassie glared at him.

"You're going to be a grandfather," she tried. Draco's head snapped up quickly.

"Merlin, I'm old," he mumbled and looked at Cassie and then at James. James stiffened in his seat.

"Sir, it was not planned, but I would never, I don't..." James voice faltered as well. "She's not going to get hurt is she?" He whispered, his body melting down, and his eyes looking up at her father with a pleadingly. Cassie wrapped her arm around him instead and he leaned his head onto her shoulder. "Draco?" He whispered, abounding Sir. "Please tell me she'll be alright." To Cassie's horror she heard James' voice thickening and knew he'd start crying if no one did something quickly.

"I can't promise you that," Draco whispered back. Both men seemed to have fallen into some sort of trance of sadness and worry.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," she exclaimed and stood up so fast that James fell over in the couch. "You two stop your whining this instant. I will be fine. James we have already talked about this. You're going to be a father, and either way it's my decision because it's my body. Father, stop worrying about me, you won't lose me yet. Be joyous over the fact that you're going to have your first grandchild instead. You don't have to be strict, you're a grandfather! Your job is to spoil the child and learn them whatever weird jinxes and bad pranks you can."

The two were quiet for a while but then her father stood up and pulled her into a hug. She could count the times her father had hugged her on one hand, so this was very special to her. Draco stroke her slightly curly, white blonde hair and held her close to her chest.

"I'm proud of you," he murmured to the top of her head. She smiled and made sure to not cry. 

 

June 9th 2024

Cassie took a careful sip of her pumpkin juice while kicking James underneath the table. He scowled at her but then looked at his mother and father. Lily and Teddy were blissfully unknowing, but Albus and Scorpius looked so excited they might fall off their chairs. 

She couldn't wait any longer. The small-talk and the suspense was driving her crazy. 

"How is work going, Cassie?" Ginny asked politely. The blonde witch smiled and put her glass down. 

"Just fine. There's been a tough case during the last weeks, but we were able to discharge a perfectly healthy wizard last Tuesday," she said and grinned wide. Harry smiled politely at her. 

Harry and Cassie had formed an understanding over the years, without actually saying much. She thinks the letter she sent about Scorpius was what started it all. 

"That causes for celebration don't you think?" Ginny asked and reached for the bottle of wine on the table. 

"She's PREGNANT," James blurted out in a voice that shifted from low to high within every single word. Everyone turned quiet for a while, then Harry and Ginny smiled wide. 

"No wine for you then. Congratulations!" Ginny got up from the table and hugged her tightly. She then hugged her son as well, stroking her hair. Harry did the same. 

"Congrats!" Teddy said and lifted his glass with a grin and a twinkle in his eyes. Lily jumped up as well.

"I'm going to be an aunt! Can you believe that Al? Oh, I have to decide what kind of aunt to be. Perhaps the cool one? Or the one that spoils? No, I want to be the cool one that takes the kid to concerts and buys firewhiskey!" While rambling on she hugged Cassie and punched James in the arm. 

Cassie grinned at her and then tuned out from the conversation. She heard Albus and Scorpius proudly telling everyone they already knew, but she only had eyes for her fiancé. James smiled lovingly at her and took her hand beneath the table. His golden brown eyes sparkled with love for her and she felt her heart filling to the point of almost bursting. 

Cassie was so happy.

 

November 2nd 2024

Cassie's water broke when she was home alone. James was out getting groceries. So she changed her clothes and got her overnight back to wait for him on the couch. She didn't want to floo or apparate herself. The contractions got a little worse but he soon returned home.

"James, we gotta go," she said carefully. Cassie knew that if one of them were to freak out at the moment it would be him. "The baby's coming." He paled visibly and his eyes darted to the bag that stood by her feet.

"Merlin's beard," he mumbled and walked up to her, dropping the bags of groceries on the floor. He took the bag and wrapped an arm around her and disapparated right out of he flat.

"James, what about the food-" she stopped talking when she got another contraction.

"Fuck! Cassie come on!" He dragged her to a chair and put her down carefully. "Excuse me!" He rushed to the desk. "My fiancée's in labor!" She could hear his voice going high pitched.

He was told to calm down and give Cassie water, a healer would be with them soon. James did get water, three glasses of water, all for her. She gave him a look and tried to drink as much of it as possible.

"How are you?" He asked carefully, putting a hand on her thigh.

"Suppressing my fear, otherwise just good," she said and forced her voice not tremble. After all she would be pushing a baby out of her vagina soon, and thought was a bit terrifying.

 

November 3d 2024

James sat beside the bed with red eyes watching her. But Cassie only had eyes for the little boy in arms. He had golden skin and a rumble of black hair. They hadn't decided for a name yet, but the little boy made faint whimpers in his sleep and pursed his tiny, perfect lips.

"Are you ready to let some visitors in?" James suddenly asked, his voice thick. She nodded absently. She had showered and felt better now. The ache in her body was easily ignored whenever she looked at the little baby in her arms.

James stood up and walked out of the door.

"Hi," she whispered to the baby boy. Carefully she touched his cheek and a smile grew on her lips so big it hurt her cheeks. Her son.

The door opened and in came Harry, Ginny and her father. They all stopped in the doorway to watch. James grunted impatiently and pushed pass them to retake his seat in the chair.

"This is our baby boy," he said proudly and their parents took a few steps closer.

"He's so beautiful," Ginny whispered. She leaned closer, her red hair falling over her face.

"Isn't he?" Cassie agreed and tore her eyes away from the perfect little face. "I made him myself," she said with a grin. James made a sound and she felt his hand on her arm.

"You had a little help," he disagreed with her.

"Right, because your part was so straining and painful," she said sarcastically and sent her fiancé a loving smile.

"May I?" Ginny asked and held her arms out hesitantly. Cassie didn't want to give him away just yet, but she knew she had to. So she nodded and handed the boy to her soon-to-be mother-in-law. Her father and Harry crowded around Ginny, looking down at the baby with adoring eyes.

James squeezed her arm and she looked at him.

"We made that," he whispered to her. "How did we make something so perfect?" She smiled softly at him but then looked back at the baby.

"He's perfect," Her father sighed.

"Oh, he's opening his eyes," Harry almost cooed, sticking his finger out to gently touch her baby. "He's got your eyes, Cassie." She smiled wide, her eyes almost filling with tears again. 

 

November 6th 2024

"No constellations," Cassie protested quietly, as to not wake the baby boy. She heard James snort. 

"Come on now, both you and I have constellation-names. You have to continue the fine tradition of the Noble and Ancient House Black," he teased her, poking a finger in her side. 

"As a middle-name, sure. But nothing stupid and pretentious, like Draco or Scorpius," she compromised. James laughed low beside her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He kissed her cheek and she sent him a loving look before returning her eyes to her son. 

"But what should be actually call him?" James asked again, looking down. "I kind of like Maximillian." Cassie scrunched her nose up. 

"Does that look like a Maxillian to you? He's far too cute for that name. It would be like naming him Clint or something." James nudged her and she looked up at him. He was grinning wide and pressed a kiss to her lips. She kissed him back for a second and then pulled away to lean her head against his shoulder. "I have a suggestion," she murmured after a while of contemplating. "Miliam."

"Miliam?" James asked, sounding like he didn't believe her. 

"It's northen european I think. I met a boy named that at some ball when I was younger once. It's a version of Maxillian, and much cuter." James was quiet while thinking about the name. Cassie held her breath. The more she thought of it while looking at her son the more right it felt. 

"I like it. Miliam," he repeated the name. It rolled of his tongue effortlessly, and Cassie loved the way he spoke their son's name. "We'll take it!" He squeezed her arm tightly and she could feel how he smiled. "What about middle-name?" 

"You're the one who wanted a constellation," she said softly, not able to tear her eyes away from the little boy they had just agreed to call Miliam. Her son, Miliam. 

"Leo? It's common, yet a constellation."

"Miliam Leo Malfoy-Potter," Cassie murmured. "What an awful name. I love it." She looked up and grinned at her fiancé. James smiled back and kissed her hard. She made a surprised yelp against his lips, but then smiled into the kiss as she brought her hand up to run it through his hair. 

 

July 26th 2025

It was her wedding day, but she was not nervous. She was surronded by flowers and nicely dressed people; her friends and family. Miliam was clinging to her side as she held him. Cassie might be a Malfoy, and sometimes a little superficial but she wouldn't care if her son as much as threw up on her wedding dress. 

The dress though, it made her feel like a princess. When she had said that, James scoffed and said she was a queen (bitch). It was long and white, tight over her upper body, but flowed like water over her legs. The collar was low cut and opened up a path down between her breasts, and the sleeves were transparent, reaching all the way down to her elbows. Then it was covered in beautiful flowers, narcissuses, that glowed whenever the light hit them. 

Miliam was wearing black and white robes, looking like the most handsome nine month year old boy ever. James looked like the most handsome 22 year old man ever. Cassie had never felt so lucky in her entire life as she let her eyes drift from Miliam; his grey eyes twinkling as he laughed and waved his tiny hands around, to James; his brown hair catching the sunlight and reflecting a firey red color as he pushed his hands into his pockets and smiled wide at the guests. 

Cassie knew that if the blood-curse was to take her, or anything else, she would die happy. She had gotten everything she ever wanted, and she was so happy. 

Scorpius turned up on her side at the same time that James grabbed Albus around the neck, dragged him down and ruffled his hair in the most boyish act Cassie had ever seen her husband do. 

"What kind of men did we chose huh?" Scorpius questioned while leaning a little closer to her. Her brother was now much taller than her, about as tall as her father. "Hi there." Miliam reached his arms for his uncle and Scorpius took her son in his arms with a smile. 

"We chose the most stupid ones ever, I think," she mumbled, casting a glance at her brother. 

"Speak for yourself," he said with an amused scoff. 

"Are you happy?" Cassie asked him, turning full on to her brother. His blue eyes twinkled and he smiled wide, showing of his pearl-white teeth. Miliam was grabbing after his white-blond hair that fell into his eyes, but Scorpius had full control of his nephew. 

"I think I'm reaching the peak of happiness." Cassie could only agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you've enjoyed this! I know I did writing it. Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you so much!
> 
> //Nathalie


End file.
